Help With A Problem
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Harry has a problem so he goes to an unlikely source for help; Ron tags along for moral support. (It's after the war in Harry's seventh year. They defeated Voldemort in Harry's sixth year. Dumbledore never died, nor did most of the people in the books. This story will consist of MPreg.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is the very last time I move this story from one account to another. This story is mine, I wrote it back when I was known as cuz-snarry's-awesome. Then I took it down when fanfiction was removing stories for inappropriate content to edit it, and then I gave it to my sister to help me with it by uploading it on her account and yet it still never really got re-uploaded. So I'm moving it back here and I'm going to do my very best to post a chapter every few days or so.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling and I'm not making any profit off this story.**

 **Summary: Harry has a problem so he goes to an unlikely source for help; Ron tags along for moral support.**

 **It's after the war in Harry's seventh year. They defeated Voldemort in Harry's sixth year. Dumbledore never died, nor did most of the people in the books. This story will consist of MPreg.**

 **Please R &R **

**Enjoy!**

…

"No way Harry, you've got to be kidding," Ron said in a hushed voice "he'd kill us, why don't you ask Professor Lupin instead?"

"He wouldn't kill us Ron, you're being silly." Harry argued. They were sitting in the library discussing a problem they had been discussing for the past few weeks.

"He would so kill us Harry, I know now that he's a good guy and after the fall of Voldemort we found out that he had always been on our side but he is still bad tempered."

"He might be bad tempered but he wouldn't kill us, I think he's our best option." Harry responded.

"Why? Why not Lupin instead, you know he'd be so much easier to talk to. Or why don't we just wait till the end of the school year hmm?" Ron tried again.

"We've already been through this Ron!" Harry said annoyed "We've been through this a thousand times. Even though Lupin is a nice teacher, he's the teacher of DADA and I'm pretty sure he won't know anything about this. And you know I don't want to wait till the end of the year, from what we have found out in the books we found it takes a long time and you know it's something I really want. The only thing I have ever wanted."

Ron looked down at the table he felt bad for Harry but he really didn't want to go and discuss such things with the greasy git. "Is there no other way? No other Professor? Are you sure it has to be him?"

Harry rolled his eyes but went though it one more time with Ron "He's the only teacher I can think of that would have much information on it; he is a high class potions master after all. The only other person I could think of would be Professor Dumbledore and I truly think it would be much worse to discuss it with him then it would be to discuss it with Professor Snape. Plus you know he has always thought he has some say in the way I live my life and he might try to stop me. As good as Dumbledore has been to me, he doesn't know what is best for me. He doesn't have a clue what I really want or need. On the other hand Professor Snape has always been there to protect me yet he has never tried to control me on any other level than teacher and student."

Ron sighed he didn't like it but he knew his friend was right. "Okay" he said.

Harry smiled "Great let's go."

"What?! Now?" Ron said exasperated "Wouldn't you rather wait until tomorrow maybe?"

"Yes now Ron," Harry said getting up and tugging on his friend's arm "right now is the perfect time, it's Friday evening, Snape will just be finishing some marking in his office and if we go now we can catch him before he moves into his chambers for the evening."

Ron got to his feet but walked slowly like he was walking to his execution.

"Oh come on Ron!" Harry said as soon as they were out of the library "Hurry up."

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?" Ron grumbled picking up his speed but just barely "I mean don't you think this conversation with him would be better without me there to muck things up, you know how I am around Snape, he always makes me blurt things out that I really shouldn't blurt out. And what if he thinks that it's you and I who...well you know..." Ron rambled on.

Harry stopped so abruptly that Ron almost ran into the back of him. "Ron after we explain everything Snape will know that we aren't...you know. You're here to support me. As sure as I am that Snape will help me after I explain things, I'm still nervous and I would really like my best friend to be beside me backing me up."

Ron groaned "Harry you are going to be the death of me."

Harry smiled knowing that that was Ron's way agreeing.

They walked faster down to Snape's office, Ron still nervous but being cooperative for Harry.

They stopped outside of Professor Snape's door and looked at each other before Harry turned and knocked on the door.

Ron held his breath, he hoped Snape would be reasonable but he had his doubts.

They waited for a few seconds though it seemed like hours. Finally the dorm opened and Snape called enter.

Snape was sitting at his desk grading some fourth year's potions essays when the two boys hurried into the room.

He looked up at them and couldn't help the sneer that clouded his face "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he said rolling his eyes.

They were both quiet, Ron was so nervous his hands were sweating and he couldn't seem to look Snape in the eye.

Snape was getting annoyed "I'm waiting."

"We uh...I was wondering if...about...I thought you would..." Harry stuttered.

Snape just groaned, he had had a rough week and he really didn't need Potter and his goofy little side kick bothering him right now. It wasn't that he had anything against Potter; since the war had ended and the Dark Lord had been defeated he really didn't have any problem with Potter. He and the boy had sort of a truce. Potter understood that he was only mean and nasty due to his spy position and since then he didn't treat Harry any worse or better than any of the other students in his class.

Potter still seemed to be having trouble getting his thoughts out and Snape thought it would be best if he didn't make it any harder on the boy. After all the years of torment towards his student the least he owed him was that.

"Why don't you two sit down?" Snape asked and he waved his wand so that two chairs sat before his desk.

Harry swallowed and nodded his head at his Professor "Thank you Sir." Harry said as he walked towards the desk, Ron nervously following him.

"Now Potter what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Snape asked his hands drawn together as he looked at the two boys. Weasley was trembling slightly so whatever it was Snape guessed he wasn't going to like it.

Harry took a deep breath and then began to explain "I have a problem Professor and I was hoping that you would be able to help me with it."

Snape nodded "I cannot promise you anything but I am willing to hear you out."

Harry seemed slightly relieved then after he glanced at Ron he continued. "You see Professor, I wasn't sure who else I could turn to that might know how to help me. Ron and I have looked through countless library books for weeks trying to find information on my problem but haven't found anything helpful."

Before Harry could continue Snape stopped him "Not that I mind helping if I can but you couldn't take this problem to anyone other than me? Not even Professor Dumbledore, I would think he would have more knowledge about anything, even possibly potions, than I would and you are much closer to him."

Harry took another deep breath maybe this was going to be harder than he thought it was. "For personal reasons I don't really want to get into I didn't think Professor Dumbledore would be the right person to go to. I hope you will understand and not press that."

Snape nodded again "Continue."

"Okay as I was saying Ron and I have found very little information except that it can take a very long time to complete. Now before I tell you what the problem is exactly I just want you to know Professor that I wouldn't ask you unless I was positive that this was what I want, and I am positive. It's the one thing in my entire life that I have been sure of, other than defeating Vold...the Dark Lord that is." Harry stopped himself from saying Voldemort because he knew Snape didn't like it.

Snape appreciated Harry not mentioning his name but this conversation was turning into something Snape didn't like. Harry had a problem, a very big problem it seemed but it was something he didn't want even Dumbledore to know. He definitely didn't like this.

Harry stopped than looked at Ron, who had gone totally pale, and stated "Sir I was hoping you could tell me about male pregnancy."

Severus Snape, a man who could keep his emotions sealed up within him never even letting a hint of what he was feeling show through, was completely and utterly shocked. His eyes had gone wide looking between Potter and Weasley wondering if possibly this was a joke. But the looks on their faces told him that it was not. Weasley looked like he was about to pass out and Potter looked nervous but hopeful at the same time.

Snape didn't know what to say or do; for once he was at a loss for words.

He sat there for a few minutes in silence. He was thinking. He now knew why Potter didn't want to go to Dumbledore the wizard would tell him that Potter was too young, that such things were out of the question. But the question was, was Potter too young? The boy had lived through so much, much more than anyone his age had. He looked like a boy on the outside but Professor Snape was sure that he was a grown man on the inside.

He finally looked at the young man "It is not impossible," he said "but for a male wizard to get pregnant both of the wizards trying to produce the life would have to be very strong. I'm afraid that Mr. Weasley here, as good of a wizard as he might be would not have strong enough magic to bring a baby into the world other than in the normal heterosexual way."

Weasley's face turned bright red and Snape was sure that he was going to explode at him for insulting the strength of his magic.

"I'm not gay!" he practically shouted and then looked towards Harry "I mean...I'm sorry mate no offense but I knew that that's what he would think."

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley, I just assumed." Snape began.

"Yeah well you assumed wrong, I'm only here for moral support." Ron said as he gritted his teeth.

Harry wanted to elbow Ron and tell him not to be rude.

Snape cast a glance at Weasley and then looked back at Potter "To answer your question fully, you would need another wizard who is as strong as you or stronger, you would have to prepare a complicated potion that you would have to take for three months before you tried for fertilization with the other wizard and for the fertilization process you would have to have sexual intercourse there is no other way to do it."

Weasley was looking like he was going to faint again after he had said 'sexual intercourse.'

Harry seemed to be contemplating things for a minute as he just stared off into the distance. Then to the utter shock of both Ron and Snape, Harry asked "Would you be powerful enough Professor?"

With that Ron fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own**

 **Please R &R **

**Enjoy!**

 **…**

Snape was shocked; he couldn't do or say anything. He just stared at Potter. Had he really just said that to him? Did he mean what Snape thought he meant or was he merely just asking a question?

"I...that is...technically yes," Snape said his eyes resting on Harry trying to gauge his reaction.

Harry didn't say anything he just kept looking at his Professor.

 _'Why is the boy doing this to me?'_ he thought _'Is he really asking me if I will be the father of his child. It is preposterous of course. Potter is my student and far too young for me.'_ Snape kept trying to think of reasons in his head why it was definitely impossible but then again there was something tugging at him, urging him to at least explore the idea.

"Is Mister Weasley alright?" Snape finally asked.

Harry looked down at his best friend, he could see his chest rising and falling so he knew that he was still alive at least.

"I think he's fine" Harry said "He's only fainted."

"Perhaps you should take him to infirmary and have Madame Promfrey take a look at him." Snape said.

Harry stood up but instead of going and trying to help his friend to stand he just looked at his Professor "Would you?" he asked Snape.

Snape was perplexed he honestly didn't know what to tell the boy a part of him was shouting at him to say yes. He was gay after all and Harry really was an attractive young man. But another part of him the sane part, he was guessing, was telling him no.

"Potter this really isn't something we should be discussing" Snape said quietly.

"Why not?" Potter argued "What's stopping you?"

Snape shook his head "It is improper for a teacher to think about doing such a thing with a student. You are a lot younger than me and we are in no relationship that suggests intimacy of any kind."

"But we could be" Harry said but when he saw Snape's look darken he changed his tact. "Or we don't have to; it could just be for that one night. Please Professor I'm begging you, I want a family so badly."

Snape felt bad for Potter, he knew from Harry's very first year at Hogwarts that he wished for a family but he truly didn't know if he was the right person to give it to him.

The thought of being with Potter sent a warm feeling to his stomach.

"Potter...I'm just not sure you're thinking straight right now, maybe you should think about it for a while before you decide what you want to do."

"But I have thought about it!" Harry felt like screaming his lungs out but he kept himself from yelling he didn't want to upset the man right now. "I've been thinking, like really considering it for the last six months. If I wasn't sure do you think I would have come down here to ask you? I've made up my mind I want to start a family and if it has to be with someone who is as strong as me or stronger I would rather it be with you than someone like Dumbledore!" Harry was on the verge of tears now.

Snape sighed and inwardly cringed at the thought of Harry having sex with Dumbledore. He thought about what he should do next. On the floor Ron groaned and started to wake up.

"Harry" Snape said using the boy's first name for the first time while in his presence. "I will think about it and we can talk about it at a later time. I promise I will not make my decision lightly and I will think about what you have said. But for now I think it is best if we get Mister Weasley to the Infirmary."

Harry couldn't help but smile "Thank you Professor Snape." He said and then turned to help Ron off the ground.

Ron groaned "What happened?"

"You fainted" Harry said "We're going to help you to the hospital wing now. Can you walk?"

Ron nodded faintly; Snape and Harry each took one of Ron's arms and helped lead him to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Own**

 **Please R &R**

 **Enjoy!**

 **…**

Severus paced back and forth in his chambers. It was still Friday night and it had been an hour since he had helped Potter get Weasley to the infirmary.

He wasn't sure what he should do about this situation, he knew Potter wanted a family badly that wasn't news to Severus but he wasn't sure if he could or should provide what Potter wanted from him. Normally in times like these when he had a problem he would go and speak to Dumbledore.

But he couldn't do that this time. Potter had specifically asked him not to and Snape knew that Potter was right to not want Dumbledore to know. If Snape went to him, Dumbledore would go on the bias that Potter was too young to be thinking about a family and he would forbid Severus from having any part in it.

He sat on his sofa with a heavy sigh, it had not even been more than an hour and already this decision was weighing on him.

Severus thought about what Potter had said. He suggested that they could have a relationship together. Severus had always wanted children of his own anyways. He might not have looked like a man who liked kids, probably more like he despised them but he had always wondered what it would be like; he just had never gotten around to pursuing it.

He closed his eyes and envisioned himself walking into his chambers after a long day and Potter being there with a baby in his arms. He imagined Potter getting up and kissing him to welcome him home and Severus kissing their baby's forehead. Potter wasn't the only one who dreamed of a family. When Severus opened his eyes and he had a slight smile on his lips.

But his smile disappeared within moments, Potter was just so desperate maybe all he wanted from Severus was a sperm donor. He wouldn't have that if that's what the boy wanted. He wanted a family too so maybe it was the time he started going for it whether it was with Potter or not.

This was going to be a long weekend; he had a lot to think about.

…

Harry sat beside Ron in the Hospital wing; it turned out that Ron had hit his head pretty hard and now had a concussion. Harry felt bad for leaving Ron on the floor for so long but he knew his friend wouldn't have wanted to have any part in the conversation he had had with Snape. He definitely wouldn't have even wanted to hear about it.

But Harry was happy with what he had accomplished; at least Snape said that he would think about it. Harry sat thinking what it would actually mean if Snape said yes. Would Snape want anything to do with Harry or the baby after it was born or did he just want Harry for that one night. The thought made Harry blush; he couldn't imagine what it would be like to have sex with Snape. Well he understood the jest of it, he had done it before, but with Snape he wondered what it would be like. He had been Harry's Professor for seven years after all.

Ron groaned and started to wake up "What...uh...happened?"

Madame Promfrey had given him a calming draught so Ron was a little out of it.

"You fainted in Snape's office Ron and hit your head. You have a concussion." Harry explained to his groggy friend.

"Oh Merlin my head feels like it's splitting in two!" Ron moaned trying to push himself up on the bed.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Harry said pushing Ron back down "you might make your headache worse. Don't worry I'll get Madame Promfrey to get you a pain reliever potion for your headache."

At hearing her name Madame Promfrey showed up beside the bed "Ah you are awake Mr. Weasley. That was some fall you took. Here drink this." She handed a blue colored potion to Ron and he quickly drank it.

"That's much better." Ron said relaxing into his pillow.

"I'd like to keep you here overnight but you will be free to go in the morning if you are feeling better." Madame Promfrey said and then turned to Harry "You have ten minutes Mr. Potter than you must go and let Mr. Weasley rest."

Harry nodded at her "Okay I will."

Ron didn't seem to be upset by the fact that he had to stay in the infirmary overnight. Then Ron got a displeased look on his face "Harry please tell me that I'm wrong but before I passed out did you ask Snape if he would be powerful enough to help you make a child?"

Harry almost rolled his eyes, he hoped Ron wouldn't remember, he knew Ron's thoughts about Snape and he really didn't want to get into an argument right now so he did the easiest thing he could think of and lied. "No I didn't ask Snape that Ron, that's just weird, your concussion must be worse than I thought."

Ron looked relived "Well as long as it's only my concussion because I would have thought you had gone mental to ask Snape that."

Harry looked at the ground was he really mental asking Snape to help father his children? Did he really want children so bad that now he was going crazy?

"I mean he might have always been on our side but like I said before he's still a greasy git. And just the thought of doing that..." Ron shuddered "I don't even what to think about that. Could you imagine what his children would look like...?"

Harry just let Ron keep talking he was too lost in thought to object to anything Ron was saying. He thought about Snape, really thought about him. His features, how Ron was thinking about Snape being ugly, but Harry didn't think so. Snape had this dark brooding handsomeness about him. Snape was someone, who even if Harry's reason for being with him was to get pregnant, he would still want to be with. He was sexy in Harry's mind and Harry could only guess he was experienced. Plus he was smart, he was a great Potions Master and when he wasn't being a complete ass he could actually be a nice person. There was something about Snape that Harry liked. Even if it was possible to get pregnant with a younger wizard, possibly his age and someone thought right for him, Harry thought he would probably still choose Snape.

With that thought being reached Harry hoped more than ever that Snape would decide that he would help Harry have a baby and secretly Harry hoped he would want more.

Harry stood up and looked at Ron "You better get some sleep if you want to be out of here for the weekend."

Ron mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm not tired' but then rolled over onto his side and fell asleep.

Harry smirked and left the infirmary; he was tired and had a lot on his mind. He needed to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Own.**

 **Please R &R **

**Enjoy!**

 **…**

Harry sat beside Malfoy in potions, this year every class had a seating plan which mixed up the houses. It was Dumbledore's way of bringing unity to the houses after the war. He had this crazy vision that all houses should get along and shouldn't fight anymore. Most of the students thought he was crazy because in their eyes there would always be competition between the houses and would never be a real sense of unity.

Harry hated to admit it but he liked this arrangement better. Well he did miss talking to Ron during class but with Malfoy sitting beside him the boy didn't try to play tricks on him or put things in his potion anymore because there was always the chance now that it would mess up his own potion. This year Harry had been doing very well in potions class.

Snape walked into the room in his usual strict Professor manor which told the students that he would have no nonsense in his class.

Harry surprisingly didn't feel weird around Snape; it was the first time he had been in the same room as the Professor since Friday night. He turned around in his chair to look at Ron who sat just behind him. Ron's concussion had cleared up overnight on Friday and he was back to his old self again by Saturday morning. Unlike Harry, Ron had gone visibly paler when Snape walked into the room.

Snape looked at the class and then pointed to the board. "Today you will have forty minutes to brew the Skele-Gro potion. It is of course a potion which mends or re-grows bones in the drinker. Madame Promfrey is low on her supply since this year's Quidditch season has been rather brutal. Normally we don't ask students to make potions for the infirmary but since you are in your seventh year and this class has the highest marks in potions, when you are finished if your potion is satisfactory it will be going to use in the infirmary."

The students looked around at each other. Harry could tell by some of their faces that they hoped to not break any bones this year because the thought of having their friends make the potion made them uneasy.

"The instructions are on the board, you may start now." Snape said and then went to sit at his desk to do some marking.

The students went to work on making their potions.

…

Harry had just finished making his potion, which looked like it was supposed to. Harry smiled to himself. Malfoy who had always been good at potions and had finished five minutes before Harry had, gave Harry a disapproving look.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Malfoy which didn't go unnoticed by a certain Professor.

Severus was watching Harry from his desk, there was 10 minutes still left in class and almost all the students had finished their potions.

Severus sighed when he saw Harry stick out his tongue at Malfoy, he had come to a decision about what Harry had asked him on Friday but he wondered if he had made the right choice. Harry was acting very childish at the moment and Severus didn't know if Harry could really handle being a full time parent. He was only seventeen for Merlin's sake.

But who was Severus to judge this moment? Harry had after all defeated the Dark Lord last year. He had stood up in front of the Dark Lord on Hogwarts grounds while people around him were dying. He had fought and killed many death eaters before he got to the Dark Lord. Then raising his wand he had attacked. He had almost been killed in the process but he had killed him. There hadn't even been a body left over all there was left were ashes.

So now he may be sticking his tongue out at Malfoy but wasn't really that childish was he?

Severus looked over the class again and he realized that everyone was either talking to their partners or was staring at him waiting to tell them what to do next.

He stood and walked over to the first row of desks looking into the student's cauldrons. He made his way around the room mentally checking which potions were satisfactory. He would have to do a little bit more to check them before he could give them to Madame Promfrey but for the most part they looked okay.

With a wave of his wand all of their potions disappeared and were stored at the back of the room. "Okay class is dismissed." He said motioning them all to leave.

Everyone began packing up their bags. Severus' eyes fell on Potter, the boy was looking at him as he cleaned up his area.

"Potter stay behind" he said.

…

Severus had retaken a seat at his desk while he waited for the class to clear out.

Harry and Ron were the only two left.

Ron was whispering something to Harry harshly and making gestures at Snape. Harry was just shaking his head.

Finally Ron left his face still pale as ever. He had seemed reluctant to leave Harry with Severus which made him wonder how much the boy remembered from Friday night.

After finally being able to get Ron to leave Harry stood by his desk and looked at his Professor. He turned his head to the door as Severus silently cast a silencing and locking charm.

"For Privacy" Severus said gesturing at a chair in front of his desk.

Harry looked at him for a second and then made his way over to the chair he had pointed to.

He sat waiting for his Professor to speak.

Severus finally leaned forward in his chair "I have made my decision about your request Mister Potter."

Harry looked at Snape expectantly, he was hopeful, he didn't know what he would do if Snape had decided he wouldn't do it.

Severus eyed the young man before him.

"I have decided that I will try to help you Mister Potter." Severus said keeping his tone even as he gauged the boy's reaction.

Harry could barely contain his excitement, he felt like throwing himself across Snape's desk and hugging the man tightly.

But then Snape stopped him before he could do so "However..." Severus began.

'Oh no' Harry thought and his heart sank he should have known with Snape there would be a catch.

"I would be willing to help you but I don't want, what is it some of my Slytherins would say? Oh yes, a quick shag that's it. I don't want to be your little fuck buddy for one night Potter nor do I want to sire a child and have them grow up without knowing their father. If you want me to help you produce a child then you will agree that I will also be a part of that child's life." Severus stopped his speech and looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry looked at his Professor's expression "That would be fine with me Sir."

Before he could say anything else Severus continued "Furthermore I will not help you to have a child before the school year is over..."

"But Professor..." Harry tried to say but Severus held his hand up to him.

"Listen first Potter." Severus said "You are still young and though I understand you want to have a family badly I will not permit you to have a child while you are still in school, I would definitely not help you with it. I value education very highly and I would not have you throwing your entire life away just so you could be with child a couple months earlier than you should."

When Severus saw the angry look Harry gave him for his remark about throwing his life away he explained further "Don't get me wrong, I do not think for a second that you wanting to have a baby would cause you to through your life away. I just meant that in the future you might decide that as well as family life you would also like to have a career. Not many people are willing to hire witches and wizards who have not finished their seven years of school and graduated."

He gave Harry a chance to speak his mind "But what about if we planned it so that we could make the potion take it for three months, then try for a baby and I could be pregnant until the end of school and have the baby in the summer?"

"Please Potter show some restraint as well as some intelligence. Hogwarts is a dangerous place at the best of times. It's not suited to have a pregnant teen wandering the halls. With classes such as Defense Against the Dark Arts, being pregnant is dangerous indeed. What if a classmate's spell backfired and hit you while you were pregnant? You could lose the baby. I will only help you if you agree to my terms Mister Potter which means there will be no trying for a child until you are graduated with a Wizarding Diploma from Hogwarts School."

Harry looked at his hands there was no denying that he wanted a baby as soon as possible but he understood where Snape was coming from and it seemed like a good deal since he would be able to be with Snape instead of some wizard he barely knew. He had waited all his life he was sure he could wait a little while longer.

He looked up at Snape and grinned "I accept" he said beaming.

Severus shocked Harry with a smile "That's good. And for now we can worry about getting to know each other."

"Yeah that sounds good." Harry agreed.

Severus stood up and looked the boy in the eyes "Does that mean you would agree to have dinner with me Saturday evening...Harry?" he asked the shocked Gryffindor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Own**

 **Please R &R **

**Enjoy!**

 **…**

Harry was shocked he couldn't believe Snape had just asked him to go on a date! He smiled at Snape "I would like that Sir."

Severus looked at Harry and chuckled which caused the Gryffindor to be more shocked than he already was "Harry I believe that if we are going to start such a relationship it would only be proper if you called me Severus while we are alone, I don't want to be dating someone who refers to me as Sir every time we talk."

Harry blushed "Sorry S...Severus, I'll try to remember that though it might be hard, for seven years you have been correcting me if I didn't use sir at the end of my sentences."

Severus smirked "Well someone had to keep you in line." Then he turned and left the classroom leaving Harry to stare after him.

…

"What did the git want?" Ron asked as Harry entered the common room.

"What?" Harry asked, he had been lost in his thoughts and didn't even notice that Ron was there.

"Oh...he just wanted to revise me on my potions essay that's all." Harry muttered trying to move past Ron and go up to the boy's dorm.

"Is that so?" Ron asked "Cause I don't believe you."

"Ron" Harry said exasperated "Why does it matter what he needed me for?"

Ron glared at him "Because I'm starting to think that you lied to me and it wasn't just my concussion talking! I think that before I fainted you asked Snape if he would shag you!" Ron yelled.

Harry looked around, thankfully the common room was empty "Ron shut up" he hissed.

"Oh so you don't deny it then?" Ron spat.

"Ron come on your acting stupid." Harry said getting annoyed with his friend.

"Me? I'm acting stupid?" Ron shouted.

"Yeah you are! This is stupid, why does it matter to you?" Harry said trying to calm his nerves.

"Because it's Snape! The man who made your life hell for six years, I understand you want a baby mate but to sink to that level. To actually consider having s...doing it with Snape, I think that's going too far." Ron whispered finally bringing his voice down.

Harry sighed "Ron you know Snape only treated me badly because he had to act like he hated me, it would have blown his cover if he didn't. And..."

"And?" Ron prompted.

"And I don't really think he's such a bad guy. Even if it wasn't about the baby I would consider being with him."

Ron's expression turned to a look of shock "I...that's..." Ron stumbled at a loss for words. Then he stared at the floor for a moment and looked like he was in deep thought.

Harry didn't want to disturb him in fear that his friend would blow up at him.

Finally Ron looked up and looked searchingly into Harry eyes "Are you sure mate?" he asked.

Harry was confused "Sure about what?"

"That you would want to be with him even if it wasn't so you could have a baby?" Ron pressed.

"Yeah" Harry "I mean Friday when I was thinking about it I was thinking if he agreed I would do it no matter what but then I really started thinking about him. You may think I'm insane but I think he's really handsome, plus he's smart and he's a good man. And after he talked to me tonight I can tell that he cares and he said he wanted to get to know me. He doesn't want me for my body and...I really like him Ron."

Ron sighed rubbing his hand over his face "Alright Harry, as long as you really want to be with him, then I will support you."

Harry was surprised "Really just like that and you're fine with it. You're not gonna get angry and not speak to me for weeks."

"No Harry I would never do that." Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Ron a look saying he had already done that, referring to the time in their fourth year when Ron got angry at him during the Tournament.

"Well I mean I wouldn't do that again. In fourth year I was immature, I would like to think that I've matured since then. I mean I've only ever cared about you and I want you to be happy."

"Aw Ron aren't you being sentimental today?"Harry said and couldn't help but laugh when Ron's cheeks tinted pink "Thanks Ron I appreciate it."

"No Prob...and you can tell Snape that if he ever hurts you, there will be trouble." Ron almost growled.

Harry laughed at the mental image of his friend jumping Snape in a fit of rage.

"What?" Ron said "I would do it you know."

Harry decided to humour his friend "Yes I known Ron, don't worry I'll tell him."

"Well I'm going to go to bed, I'm beat." Ron said making his way up the stairs.

Harry smiled behind him, he was glad to have Ron on his side.

It had been one very long week but Saturday finally rolled around and Harry couldn't help but be nervous as he tried to figure out what he should wear for his date that night.

Both Ron and Hermione sat on Ron's bed watching Harry rummage through his clothes.

Harry had told Hermione on Tuesday and not surprising, since she had always been the more understanding of his two friends, didn't have a problem with it.

"Harry honestly you look fine in that, I'm sure Snape won't care what your wearing." Hermione said.

Harry looked in the mirror once more he was wearing black robes that he had gotten during the summer, they weren't extremely fancy but Snape had told him they would be going out to dinner somewhere in Diagon Alley and Harry didn't want to be underdressed. He was sure wearing jeans and a t-shirt wouldn't be right for the night.

"Are you sure I look okay? It's just that I'm nervous, I haven't been out on a date since before the defeat of Voldemort."

Hermione smiled at Harry "You look great and I'm sure everything will be fine you just have to relax."

"Mione's right, you'll be fine." Ron said clapping Harry on the back "But you better get going or you will be late."

"Shit your right" Harry said looking at his watch; it was five minutes to eight and he was supposed to meet Snape at Hogwarts gates at eight. "Well wish me luck guys." He said grabbing his invisibility cloak so he could make his way out of the castle without being noticed.

Snape was pacing back and forth beside the Hogwarts gates, he was nervous; he hadn't had a date in a while and was worried if he had made the right decision concerning Harry.

He had told Dumbledore that he was working on a very important potion and he needed some ingredients for it that were hard to come by and that Potter had agreed to come with him so he could use his name to obtain the ingredients he needed.

Dumbledore had agreed but had said he hoped Snape wouldn't take advantage of Harry's kindness.

Snape had almost blushed at the thought; of course Dumbledore hadn't meant anything like what Snape was thinking.

Now Snape felt bad about lying to Dumbledore after everything the man had done for him. But Snape didn't get a chance to think about it any further because at that moment Harry pulled off his cloak and smiled at the Professor's shocked state.

Of course he knew the boy had the cloak, it had given him some difficulties over the years, but Snape had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't sensed Harry's presence and was quite taken aback by Harry's appearance.

"Harry." Snape smiled "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep" Harry said "Sorry I'm late...I had a bit of trouble deciding what to wear." After Harry said it he blushed.

Snape looked him up and down, he thought Harry looked good. Black suited him; he was actually quite stunning looking. "You look good" Snape said to Harry.

Harry blushed again "Thanks" he said.

"We should go" Snape said "I don't want to keep you out too late."

He extended his arm out to Harry, who willingly took it and they apparated away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please R &R **

**I'm sorry, I know I said I would update every few days or so but I've always hated this chapter. It was super awkward and from the very first time I posted it, I wanted to revise it. So I did, hopefully it's better than it was. Also, there were sooo many spelling and grammar mistakes! I'm amazed so many people read and liked it the last time it was posted. I've done my best to fix that too.**

 **This chapter contains mention of animal cruelty, not that I in any way condole such things, it's a horrible thing and I love animals, but don't worry it will make sense in later chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **…**

Harry felt dizzy as they landed in Diagon Ally, he always hated apparation it made him feel sick to his stomach.

He was surprised when Snape didn't let go of him automatically but waited until her regained his balance

When Harry was able to start moving he looked up at Snape and smiled, he then looked around he was in a part of Diagon Ally that he had never seen before and they were standing just outside of a nice looking restaurant.

It read 'Sea Lure' in big fancy turquoise letters on the front. Harry took a guess that they would be having seafood by the name.

"Shall we?" Snape asked nodding towards the restaurant.

Harry grinned and walked into the restaurant. Snape walked in after him and they stood waiting for the host to come over to them and escort them to a table.

It took about a minute and then a short, stout man came over, he looked like he was in his fifties, with balding brown hair and a pudgy little face. "Ah Severus" the man said in a way that suggested he and Snape were old friends. "I haven't seen you around for a while, how's everything?"

"Weylin, everything is going well and you?" Snape asked.

"Business is good and so is the family, the wife and I just had a first grandchild." Weylin said proudly.

"My Congratulations to you and your family" Snape said genuinely.

The host then looked at Harry seeming to only notice his presence then. "Oh my Mr. Potter, I didn't even notice you there! I'm Weylin Avery" he said extending his hand in friendship.

Harry smiled "It's very nice meeting you Mr. Avery."

"Oh please call me Weylin" the man said with a bright smile "Now Severus can I get you your regular table?"

"I'd appreciate it" Severus said.

Weylin nodded and gestured that the two follow him, grabbing two menus as he went. He led them to a rather secluded corner, with no prying eyes and Harry felt grateful for it. He had worried before he left that someone would recognize him as the famous Harry Potter and then his night might be ruined or worse news would get back to Dumbledore. But it seemed with the table arrangement that was unlikely to happen.

The seat was a rounded booth and the lights were slightly dimmed. Harry sat down and slid into the booth moving in so that Snape could sit down after him. However before the man did he bent his head and whispered something to Weylin who nodded vigorously and then left back to the front of the restaurant.

Snape sat down and the cast a silencing charm around the table and what Harry thought was a Disillusionment Charm.

Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable this way, if you would like I can take it down ?" Snape asked raising his wand again.

"No" Harry almost shouted and then was glad that the silencing charm was up "I like it better this way; I was just wondering that's all. Thank you."

Snape grinned.

Harry wasn't sure what to talk about and it didn't seem like Snape knew either. "So...you like seafood?" he asked.

Snape felt like replying snidely that he obviously did like seafood, old habits die hard he guessed but instead he simply nodded.

Then there was awkward silence again so Snape decided to elaborate if just to get the conversation started "It was actually a favorite meal of my fathers, when I was young he used to take my family and I out to a seafood restaurant near our house every other month. I quite enjoyed those times and I've had a liking for seafood ever since. What about you? Have a favorite type of food?"

Harry thought about it, the Dursleys had never taken him anywhere special when he was growing up so he thought about the food at Hogwarts. He had never really thought about it, there was nothing he really ever craved for as long as he had food he was happy. "I...guess I like steak." Harry said thinking about a time when he had snuck a bit of Aunt Petunia's plate once she was finished with it.

Snape found the answer a little odd but didn't say anything about it.

Then Weylin came back carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses "That's one strong Disillusionment Charm Severus, it looks more like you're talking to a Malfoy than Mr. Potter here!" he said pouring two glasses for both Snape and Harry.

Harry looked a little disgruntled at the comment; he didn't like the idea of looking like a Malfoy.

Snape chuckled at the look on the boy's face than he picked up his glass, thanked Weylin and brought his glass up in the air "Cheers" he said to Harry who also rose his glass "To new beginnings."

Harry smiled at the thought and they both took a drink of their wine.

Snape then opened his menu and began to look through it. Harry opened his own menu but to be truthful he had never eaten fish in his life and had no idea what to order. He stared at the menu, reading the descriptions but not knowing what to choose.

Snape had already decided what he had wanted to get and looked up at Harry, he was concentrating so intently on his menu that Snape thought it looked like he was cramming for O.W.L.S.

Finally Harry looked up, Snape gave him a questioning look and Harry sighed "Will you order for me?" he asked.

Snape was confused, was Harry trying to be romantic? He knew that in some muggle customs it was romantic for the man to order for the women. He thought it was something to do with high class but he wasn't sure. He didn't peg Harry for being a romantic or caring about high class. He also wasn't sure if the boy would want to be associated with being the women in the relationship. The thought made him chuckle when he got an image of Harry wearing a dress.

Harry stared at him "What's so amusing?"

Snape stopped laughing and looked at Harry "Why do you want me to order for you?" he said ignoring Harry's question.

Harry blushed "Um because I've never had fish before and I don't know what's good."

Snape was slightly shocked that the boy had never had fish before but that answer did make more sense than anything he was thinking. "Well I was planning to have salmon with lemon would you like the same thing?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Harry said, he was always up for trying new things.

When the waitress came, a young blonde haired girl who looked like she was in her early twenties, Snape order two Salmon dishes.

Snape then turned back to Harry and looked at him intently trying to think of something to talk about. Then he remembered a conversation he had had with Dumbledore the year before.

"You know Dumbledore told me something interesting about you?" Snape stated with a smirk.

"He did?" Harry said a little nervously.

"Yes he did in fact. He told me that the sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin but you refused it so instead it put you in Gryffindor." Snape finished off with a slight smile on his lips.

"Oh um yeah I did" Harry said not denying the fact; it was so long ago he didn't see why it mattered.

"Why pray tell were you so against being in Slytherin?" Snape asked and Harry wasn't positive but he thought he heard annoyance in the other man's voice. "I mean it was your first day at Hogwarts and I don't see how you could have known anything truly incriminating about Slytherin yet."

Harry thought back to the night so long ago "Well you owe my dislike of Slytherin to Malfoy."

"Do tell" Snape said listening intently.

"Okay, I met Ron on the train, well really even before I got on the train cause I couldn't figure out how to get to the platform and his family helped me figure it out, and then when we were on the train I made friends with Ron and he was one of the first people who was nice to me..."

Snape thought that was strange the boy had been eleven surely he had met more than a few people who had been nice to him. Yes Snape had heard the rumors about how Harry had lived in a cupboard for most of his life but he thought that it was just the Daily Prophet blowing things out of proportion like it always did.

"So anyway s I had made friends with Ron and then when we actually got into the castle Malfoy insulted him and said something about knowing who my friends were and how Slytherin was the house I would want to be in. Like he was better than Ron and I decided after the encounter that I really hoped I wasn't put in Slytherin."

"Should have known it was Malfoy's fault" Snape sighed "He's always been a brat."

"Wow Professor" Harry said amused "I never knew I'd live to see the day when you insulted your star pupil."

Snape rolled eyes.

For a while Harry and Snape exchanged stories about their years at Hogwarts. Harry told Snape about when Hagrid had come to tell him that he was a wizard and how crazy he had thought the whole thing was. To Harry it was one of the most memorable days of his life. His face brightened up the most when he recalled the moment Hagrid showed up with Hedwig.

He smiled at the thought of his white snowy owl, a true companion. Snape looked at him amused, he had never seen some one so happy to be talking about a bird "First pet?" Snape inquired.

Harry seemed thoughtful for a moment and then his face darkened to an expression that Snape was unable to read.

"Harry?" he inquired.

"It's nothing," Harry said looking away towards the front of the restaurant, "I wonder how much longer our food will be, I'm starving."

Severus studied the younger man for a moment, then he reached his arm across and placed a gentle hand on Harry's knee "I understand if you don't want to say what is bothering you but just so you know, you can tell me if you want."

Harry looked back at Snape "It's kinda a long story and I don't think you'd really want to hear about it anyway."

"Try me" Snape said his usual stubborn self not backing down.

"Fine," Harry said with a sigh, "Hedwig was technically my first pet, as she was the first one that actually belonged to me but when I was six my aunt and uncle got my cousin a puppy for his birthday. Dudley was a year older than me and was excited for about a minute before he opened his next present and then didn't want to have anything to do with the puppy. So it became my responsibility to look after her, I named her Ruby and I ended up spending all my time with her, I loved having a friend but apparently the fact that taking care of her made me happy, meant my uncle was unhappy. He'd thought I'd think it was a chore and be scared of her since I was scared of his sister's dog."

Snape didn't like where this story was going he had a bad feeling creeping up his spine.

"I had been going out to walk Ruby one day when my aunt called me back inside, so I tied her leash near the lamppost just at the front of our house. I would have brought her inside but she had walked through some dirt so my aunt would have killed me if I did. While I was inside I heard this horrible yelp and tires squeal. I thought that it couldn't be possible, I was frozen, unable to move and then my uncle walked into the house and handed me Ruby's leash. He said to me 'Damn it Potter couldn't you have left that dog tied up anywhere else now I have to go to the vet to get the damn thing put down and worst of all I'll have to get my tires cleaned!' But as he said it he had a glint in his eyes and I knew he had done it on purpose." Harry looked down at his lap, fiddling with his napkin.

It was said, what he had been dreading and Snape couldn't help but shudder.

He was speechless, what could he say to that? It was unfathomable to him that Harry's uncle would have killed his dog on purpose but he guessed he really didn't know much about Potter or his home life after all.

As he was trying to come up with something to say, he saw Harry stiffen and his eyes dart away. Severus was blowing it with his awkward silence and he had been the one to push Harry to say anything at all. Before Harry could move away from him, Severus used the hand that was still on Harry's leg to give it a comforting squeeze. "That's a horrible thing for anyone to have happen to them, much less a six year old. You have every right to be upset…but thank you for sharing that with me."

Harry looked up at him searching for the any sort of mocking in the teacher's eyes but there was none, it had been hard for him to tell Snape his story, he'd never told anyone about Ruby, he'd really tried to forget about her but it felt good to have it off his chest.

Then he noticed how close they were and he thought it should feel awkward but it didn't it felt nice to be so close to the man. Harry held out his hand taking Snape's hand in his and he whispered "Thank you."

In that moment Harry felt closer to anyone than he ever had before in his life, he found it odd but he was comfortable in Snape's presence and found he didn't want the night to end. They talked quietly with one another until their meals came.

They had finished off their salmon and Harry had to admit he had quite enjoyed it. So far he had been happy to talk to Snape and the evening was going really well.

"Should I get the check?" Snape asked, indicating whether Harry would like anything else.

"What no desert?" Harry asked with a pout, he was only teasing but was surprised when Snape waved over the waitress and asked for a desert menu.

"You don't have to get me desert" Harry said quietly, he wasn't used to this type of kindness.

Snape rolled his eyes but didn't say anything further. The waitress brought the desert menu and Snape passed it to Harry.

Harry looked through it everything sounded so good "Hmm" he said after a while "I can't decide between ice cream and chocolate cake, what would you pick Severus?"

Snape took the menu from Harry and looked down at it "I would say chocolate cake."

Harry smirked; he'd wondered if Snape would be a chocolate man.

When the waitress came back over Snape ordered the chocolate cake and a coffee.

He looked at Harry and smiled, forgetting about all the doubts he had before the date started he was surprised he was having such a good time, and he was glad he had come.

"Severus?" Harry asked after staring at the man for a while "Can I ask you something?"

"I believe that's what you're doing now." Snape said.

Harry had to fight the urge to stick out his tongue at the man "Why is it that you wanted to be the DADA teacher so bad when you are an amazing potions master?"

Snape thought about the question and then realized that Harry had just complemented him on his potions making skills, he smiled at the comment.

"I guess I just wanted a little change in revenue, I had been working on potions since the time I finished my schooling at Hogwarts and I wanted to do something different for a change."

"That sounds reasonable" Harry said and then broke out into a smile when he saw the delicious looking cake that was heading towards their table.

The waitress placed the cake down next to Harry, with two forks, and placed the coffee in front of Snape.

Harry took a bite and savored the taste and then he licked the chocolate frosting off his lips.

Snape couldn't help but color as he watched Harry's tiny pink tongue flicked out of his mouth and licked the frosting away.

"Good?" Snape asked and sipped his coffee.

"Hmm yes it's amazing" Harry mumbled.

Snape chucked at the look of ecstasy on Harry face "Severus it's delightful you have to try it!" Harry said bringing the next forkful to Snape's mouth.

Snape hesitated for a second but finally leaned forward and took what was offered to him. It was good Snape had to admit. When he pulled away Harry was looking at his lips intently. He leaned forward and kissed Snape's lips gently.

He was glad that Snape didn't push him away but accepted the kiss. Harry pulled away and smiled "Mm chocolaty." They finished the desert in comfortable silence and then left hand in hand as they apparated back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**I really wish I had never taken this story down in the first place, it's a pain to re-upload and re-reading it is so cringe worthy! Apparently I had a one track mind back when I wrote it, this chapter was mildly cringe-y but next chapter…I don't even want to get into the next chapter. Reading it makes me want to re-write so much of it but I just don't have the motivation to do that and I know there are some of you out there who would really like to have it re-uploaded so they can read it again. So I will make myself do so, and apologize for weird parts in advance.**

 **Okay, moving on. Here we are chapter 7, hope you enjoy it more than I did, and if so please leave me a review. Always like getting reviews : )**

 **…**

Harry couldn't stop smiling; he had been smiling since he had gotten back from his date with Severus.

Every time he thought about the man he couldn't help but smile, Severus was so...so nice to him. He knew the man didn't have to be nice, he could have told Harry that he just wanted to shag and then left him to deal with the baby by himself. But he hadn't, he said he wanted a relationship; he wanted to be with Harry, raise a baby with Harry but also make sure Harry finished his education.

He didn't have to be nice, didn't have to care at all but he did. So few people just cared about Harry without any alternative motives that when Harry found someone who cared about him for him all he wanted to do was shout it from the roof tops.

He had felt care from all of the Weasley family, especially Molly. He had felt it from Hermione, from Sirius and Lupin, from Dumbledore too but this was a different kind of care. The way Severus cared about him made his heart flutter inside his chest. He wanted to be with the man just to be close to him if nothing else. He felt himself staring blankly at the man in Potions, happy with being in the same room. Ron had to snap him out of his day dreams a couple times and Harry knew that he needed to stop or else he would draw attention to himself and that might lead to Dumbledore finding out about them.

On Saturday, once they had made it to the gates of the school, Severus had told him to put the invisibility cloak on. He and Harry had walked up the path to the castle in a comfortable silence. However before they had reached the castle doors Severus had stopped walking.

He looked towards where he thought Harry might be which was just a bit off from where Harry was actually standing and he had whispered into the cool night air "I really had a good time Harry. I was hoping that you would want to do this again next Saturday. Though I don't think I would be able to come up with a reason to get you out of the castle again, without Dumbledore becoming suspicious that is. So maybe you would like to come down to my chambers? We could..." Snape seemed to think about it for a second not really sure what they could do. Then he smirked and said "Play a game of wizard's chess perhaps?"

Harry thought that was a wonderful idea, he didn't even know that Snape liked wizard's chess. He had nodded and then remembered that Severus could not seem him so he said softly "I think that would be a good idea what time do you want me there?"

"I think around seven would suffice." Severus said then he gave Harry a smile and began walking towards the castle again.

As soon as they had gotten through the doors Dumbledore had appeared and for a moment of terror Harry thought Dumbledore must have known the truth. But then he looked at Severus and said "Ah Severus" and then he turned his eyes to where Harry was standing "And Harry" the old coot had always been able to see through his cloak "were you able to acquire what you went out for?"

Harry had turned and looked at Severus and realized that he had been expecting Dumbledore's appearance. He had turned back into his stern Professor in a blink of an eye. "Sadly not Albus, I will have to locate it somewhere else. It seems as though that the man, though I never knew it, was not persuaded by Mister Potter because he hadn't played for the side of the light, in the war."

"Ah well I guess it was not meant to be."Albus sighed then he turned to Harry "You should get to sleep Harry, it is quite late."

"Okay Professor" Harry said quietly "Good night then" he turned and headed for Gryffindor tower but before he could take his first step on the staircase he heard "Potter!" Snape's cold voice echoed off the walls. Harry stopped where he was. Snape's voice became softer "Thank you for your assistance this evening."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched the man turn and leave. "You're welcome" he whispered though no one could hear him.

It was Saturday again and Harry thought it had been the longest week ever, he had wanted so badly for Saturday to roll around that he had started wishing that he had Hermione's time turner from third year and would be able to make time go faster.

The entire week Hermione and Ron had bugged him about the date. He had decided he only would tell them the jest of it. Such as where they went and what they ate. He didn't tell them about what they talked about or of the quick kiss Harry had initiated.

But they had persisted to bother him because he had been giddy all week and they were sure something had happened.

At the moment Harry was standing outside of Severus' chambers under his invisibility cloak, he quickly knocked on the portrait guarding Snape's door which was a portrait of Salazar Slythrin. The portrait seemed to glare at him but didn't say anything. Then it opened and Snape was standing on the other side.

Snape looked into the seemingly empty hall and then asked quietly "Harry?"

"Yep it's me." Harry said walking into the potion master's chambers, where he whipped off the cloak.

Severus closed the door and looked at his watch it was exactly seven "It seems that when you want to be on time for something you have no problem doing so. I wonder why you never seemed to possess this gift when I gave you detentions."

Harry chuckled "Like you said, it's only when I want to be on time."

Severus rolled his eyes "Would you care for a drink Harry?"

Harry thought about it and then said with a shy smile "Do you have any butterbeer?"

Severus felt the urge to laugh but instead he called for his house elf and asked for two butterbeers.

"Oh" Harry said embarrassed, he should have known Severus was just going to get it from Hogwarts kitchens.

"Don't be embarrassed" Severus said "You'd be surprised how many witches and wizards would think the same thing. Mostly those who are raised by muggles."

Harry took a moment to look around the room, he was surprised when he realized Snape wasn't at all like a dudgeon bat living in Dracula's cave. The furnishing was nice and the room gave off a warming appeal. The colors were mostly done in browns and creams such as the brown leather couch in the middle of the room. There was also three other doors leading out of the room. Harry guessed one was a bedroom, the other probably a potions lab but he wasn't sure what the third one was.

The elf reappeared with their drinks and Severus brought them over to a table where he had a board of wizard's chess set up.

They each sat across from each other and began the game, chatting about their weeks as they went.

Harry found that he and Severus were equally matched for the game, unlike with Ron who could beat Harry in less than ten minutes. It's not that he was a bad player it was just that Ron had grown up playing the game and was exceptionally better at it then he was.

Harry smirked at a particularly good move he had made. "This is actually really fun" Harry said.

"Were you under the impression that it wouldn't be?" Severus asked

"Well no, that's not it at all; it's just the last time I played..." Harry stopped trying to remember the last time he had played "...I mean whenever Ron and I used to play he would always beat me and I had no chance at all so it wasn't fun."

Severus gave him a knowing smile; he had been on the other side of that stick a couple of times too.

While Harry waited for Severus to make his move he began drifting into his own thoughts and had to shake himself of them when Severus called his name.

"What were you thinking about?" Severus asked.

"Oh I was thinking about the last time I played chess...it was when I defeated Quirrell." Harry said quietly.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Yeah I know it's strange, I haven't played in over six years." Harry said thinking that's what had stumped his Professor.

Severus' eyebrow rose in question, he wondered if the boy was being serious than he shook his head "No I meant why did you have to play chess?"

"Oh. That's because Dumbledore put all these tasks in the way so you wouldn't be able to get the Sorcerer's Stone without going through them and one of the tasks was we had to play a giant game of wizard's chess. That's when Ron was injured and I had to go on without him and Hermione."

"Dumbledore never told me that..." Snape said in thought "Are you alright playing now then?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Harry questioned

"Because ... I would have thought that time was traumatic for you. Maybe that's why you haven't played in so long?"

"Oh no, I haven't played in so long because the only person I have to play against is Ron and as I've already stated that's not fun."

Severus seemed relieved but before he could say anything else a timer on the wall went off. "Oh sorry Harry" Severus said "I've been working on a potion and I put on the timer so it would notify me when I needed to add some ingredients."

Severus stood up and smiled at Harry "I'll be right back this will only take a few minutes."

"Wait" Harry said before Snape could move away "can I help?"

Severus seemed taken aback but the he smiled "I didn't know you had such an interest in potions?"

Harry shrugged "It's not that bad, if Malfoy hadn't been a prat all these years I probably would rather enjoy it."

"Shame I have Malfoy to blame for something else" Severus said and then smiled at Harry "I would like if you assisted me." He moved toward one of the doors that led into a potions lab. Before letting Harry in though he turned and said "You should probably take off your outer robes, the room is quite hot due to the potion I am working on."

Harry shrugged and pulled off his outer robe, he put it on the floor outside of the room and then followed Severus into the potions lab.

Severus wasn't kidding; it felt like a sauna in the room.

"I'm sorry about the temperature, but the potion requires a very steamy environment, it's a potion ..." Severus said turning around only to be caught up in his explanation. He stopped what he was doing and just stared at Harry. His eye's traveling down his torso.

Harry wondered what was wrong and looked down. He immediately blushed that morning he hadn't been able to find any of his clean shirts so he had finally just thrown on the joke gift Fred and George had gotten him for his birthday. It was a black t-shirt that read in green lettering 'I kissed a wizard and I liked it' at the time he didn't think it mattered because it would be under his school robes anyway. He had totally forgotten that he was wearing it.

"Nice shirt." Severus said after he had regained his composure.

Harry blushed harder and then quickly explained about Fred and George and not having anything to wear.

Severus just smirked and went on explaining about the potion. He had Harry cut up some of the monkshood while he added some other things to the potion, all the while explaining about what the potion was used for.

Once they were done, Harry was so sweaty from working in the room that his clothes clung to him, in a drop dead sexy way. Severus couldn't take his eyes off him. Before Harry could leave the potions lab Severus moved forward pushing Harry against the wall.

He breathed in the boy's sweet scent. Harry looked at Snape in the eyes, arousal in his own. Severus bent his head and closed the distance between Harry and himself. He pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth and tasted the sweetness that was Harry.

Harry moaned when he felt Snape's tongue enter his mouth. He pushed his own tongue against Snape's and their tongues seemed to dance together. The kiss was passionate, Severus ran his hands through Harry's hair and Harry had his arms wrapped around Severus, his hands against his ass.

Finally Snape pulled away, a smirk on his face. "I'm sad to say but it's getting late, you should get back up to Gryffindor tower."

Harry pouted but followed Snape as he led Harry to the door, Harry picking up his robes on the way. Severus kissed him gently once more before he smiled at Harry and said "Next Saturday? Seven?"

Harry smiled, nodded and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm hiding under a rock from all the cringe! Literally the thought of posting this chapter…just please know my writing has come a long way from pre-teen me.**

 **In case you can't tell what I'm hinting at, this chapter is where it gets a 'little' graphic. You've been warned.**

 **…**

Harry smiled to himself and lowered his quill; he had just finished off the last of his homework. Christmas holidays started in a week and unlike years before Harry wanted to have a head start on his homework, he didn't want to have any work during the holidays so he was working hard to make sure that wouldn't be the case.

The last month had been the best month of his life, he had honestly never been happier. He was in a good mood almost all the time which made it easier to finish his school work. He felt accomplished since he was getting all his work done and when he wasn't working he was spending time with Snape.

He had gone to Snape's chambers every Saturday since the first night he had been there, which had been six weeks ago. They would play chess sometimes, or Harry would help Snape with his potions, or they would just talk. Harry really didn't care what they were doing he just loved spending time with Severus.

Before the date was over Severus would kiss him passionately and leave Harry feeling tingly all over. Even though it was disappointing to Harry that Severus refused to do anything other than kiss, he guessed that the man would have it his way no matter what so there was no point in arguing.

Harry put his books away and went to change into his bed clothes, the entire time he thought about Severus, since he was constantly on his mind these days. The only time he could actually push thoughts of Severus out of his head was while he was doing homework or studying. He even dreamed about Severus, which sometimes caused his nights to be restless but Harry just couldn't keep his mind off the intoxicating man.

Once Harry was ready for bed, he got under the covers and burrowed into his pillow. Finally relaxing into his covers he fell into a deep sleep.

Harry was sitting in History of Magic with Pansy Parkinson on his right. Professor Binns was handing out essays.

When Harry got his essay back he glared at the paper, on the top there was a T indicating Troll, it was the worst grade anyone could receive. It wasn't as if he was surprised though he had been expecting a bad mark. Professor Binns had given the class the essay three weeks ago; it was supposed to be on some war a thousand years ago where the giants battled the mountain trolls for their land.

No one in the class had heard of such a war, not even Hermione which was saying something. Everyone had looked for information on the war but as far as Harry was aware no one had found anything on the war itself. He had even taken his invisibility cloak and went to the restricted section of the library at night and there was no information of a mountain troll/giant war. Ron had speculated that it probably hadn't even happened and Binns was just trying to screw with them. At first Harry thought that was crazy but after a week of trying to find info and coming up with nothing he was starting to think Ron had been right.

After Professor Binns handed out all the essays he stood at the front of the class giving them all a disapproving look "Seeing as how you all did so horribly, not one of you used the kind of research tools a seventh year should have, I have decided that you have till the starting of the holiday to rewrite the whole essay and it will be double what it's worth so you best get a good mark." He drawled.

Groans and shouts of protest were heard throughout the classroom but there was no arguing with Professor Binns, out of all the teachers besides Professor Snape he was the most stubborn.

By the time the class ended, all of the students were in horrible moods, so it really wasn't that surprising when they got into the hall that their tempers were flaring.

"Potter, suppose not even your fame could get you out of trouble this time" Malfoy sneered at Harry.

Harry was a little stunned, Malfoy hadn't bugged him since last year he must be in a really bad mood, and what kind of sad excuse for a taunt was that, Malfoy was just being petty.

Harry could have let it go, he didn't really care about taunts anymore so it wouldn't have been a problem to walk away but Harry was in such a bad mood that he wanted to let some steam loose and Malfoy was a good target. Harry walked up to Malfoy glaring at him, and then he moved so quickly he didn't even think the blonde had noticed, and he punched Malfoy hard in the face.

Malfoy staggered back, clutching his bleeding nose and glaring at Harry "You'll pay for that Potter!" he spat and then attacked.

The two tumbled around, throwing punches while the Slythrins around them jeered and the Gryffindors groaned.

"What is the meaning of this?" a deep voice asked from behind the two fighting teens. Harry knew that voice anywhere and jumped away from Malfoy, why out of all the teachers in the school did it always have to be Professor Snape?

Malfoy looked at his head of house, had it have been a year ago Malfoy would have put on a fake innocent act and blamed the entire thing on Harry like he hadn't just been caught in the middle of the tumble, but ever since Voldemort's fall Snape had been fair when it came to how he treated the houses.

"Sorry Professor" Harry said speaking up first "Malfoy and I seem to have had a falling out, it was childish."

Snape glared at both of them and then turned his attention to Malfoy like he was waiting for the blonde to apologize. Malfoy looked up "Yeah...Sorry" he mumbled.

Snape rolled his eyes "Five points from both Gryffindor and Slythrin and I better not catch you two in such a manor again. Malfoy get to the hospital wing, Potter you come with me." With that he swept away towards the dungeons.

The Gryffindors gave Harry an apologetic look as he followed Snape.

Severus led Harry into his office and then he closed and locked the door behind them. "What were you thinking Harry?" he asked, conjuring an icepack for Harry's swollen lip.

Harry looked at his feet "I'm sorry Severus, I was in a bad mood and then Malfoy got me riled up and I guess I just lost it."

Severus sat down behind his desk and looked at Harry; surely Harry could have controlled his anger, Severus knew he was stronger than that. "Why were you in such a bad mood?" he asked.

"It's this stupid History essay that Professor Binns assigned, he gave it to us three weeks ago and no one was able to find out any information about it. So when he handed them back today we all got T's and then he said that he was going to give us to the end of this week to write a better essay and it would be worth double the marks. Not even Hermione did a good job." Harry whined.

Severus smirked.

"What?" Harry asked annoyed why would Severus be smirking at a time like this?

"Is this essay about a war between mountain trolls and giants perhaps?" Severus asked his smirk getting wider.

Harry looked shocked "Um...yeah. How did you...?"

Severus chuckled; Professor Binns gave this assignment every year. It was very hard to find information on the battle of Grockswood, which is what the mountain trolls homeland was called, because there were no humans around at the time and the only recollects came from a few of the mountain trolls and giants after the battle and both mountain trolls and giants were very temperamental. Professor Binns said that he gave this assignment to all seventh years because even though he knew the information was hard to find it made the seventh years use their research skills to finish the project, therefore prepping them for the 'real' world. However Severus believed that Professor Binns was just an angry old ghost who wished he had chosen to go on instead of being stuck in Hogwarts teaching knuckleheaded children, so he used this project to get back at all of them.

Harry glared at him "What are you not telling me?"

Severus looked at him; he felt sorry for Harry and decided that he would help the boy. "Come with me" he said standing up.

Harry gave him a questioning look but followed the Professor. Severus pulled one of the potions bottles from its shelf and a door in the wall opened up. He went through it with Harry following slowly.

Severus opened another door at the end of the tunnel and walked through it. Harry realized that they were in a giant library, it was probably bigger than the school's one. There were shelves and shelves of books, towering from floor to ceiling. In the middle of the room there was a couch, two armchairs and a fireplace.

Severus smiled at Harry's look of wonder "My personal library."

"Wow" Harry said "This is amazing."

Severus walked over to a shelf and scanned the titles of the books, it took him a few minutes but he finally found the one he was looking for. He pulled it out and brought it to Harry.

Harry took the book and looked at the title 'Battle of Grockswood' Harry furrowed his eyebrows what was Grockswood? He opened the book and read the first sentence.

 _The battle of Grockswood was a gruesome affair, the Mountain Trolls managed to protect their land from the giants but they lost half of their population during the fight._

He looked up at Severus after he realized what the man had just given him, he grinned widely "Severus this is brilliant! Thank you so much."

Severus laughed "It's no problem Harry, don't worry about it. Would you like to work on it now?" he asked gesturing towards the couch.

Harry nodded enthusiastically the smile never leaving his face; he moved over to the couch pulling out parchment and a quill from his bag and then began reading through the book. Severus went to a bookshelf and picked up a book about uses for bezoars in potions. He sat in one of the armchairs and read while Harry worked.

It had been about two hours but Severus had finished his book, he looked up at Harry who was chewing on his quill lost in thought. He looked rather cute burrowed into a ball, his feet tucked under his bum and a frown on his face as he thought.

Severus closed his book and Harry looked up, he looked around the room and found the clock above the fireplace "Oh shit sorry, I didn't know it had been two hours!" Harry said quickly.

Severus ignored Harry's language but frowned at the boy.

"You must want to get back to your chambers, I mean I've made you miss dinner, I'm so sorry I'll get out of your hair." Harry went to get up but Severus' voice stopped him.

"I don't mind if you stay Harry, I don't need to be back to my chambers for any reason and I can always order dinner from the kitchens later. It's important that you finish your essay. Where are you anyway?"

"Oh" Harry said stopping his clean up "I'm almost done, I'm on the last paragraph. This book is amazing it has everything I needed, thank you again."

Severus stood up with the intention of putting his book back on the shelf and getting a new one. He smirked at Harry "I know I'm just so amazing, what would you do without me?" he said grinning evilly.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him and Severus couldn't resist, he leaned down over Harry and sucked Harry's tongue into his mouth. Harry moaned and arched up into the kiss. Severus pushed his own tongue into Harry's mouth, stroking the roof of Harry's mouth. Harry groaned, he pushed his hands through Severus' hair. Severus pulled away from his mouth and kissed down his neck. He brought his hands up to the buttons of Harry's shirt but stopped, his hands falling away, he knew they were taking things too far. He started to push himself off the couch but Harry reached out, taking one of the professor's hands in his.

"It's okay, really" Harry said guiding Severus back to him "I want this." He moved Severus' hand in his and placed it back on his chest, urging him eagerly to continue. Severus resumed unbuttoning his shirt. Once he had all the buttons open he placed his hands on Harry's chest, feeling down his torso. He then brought his mouth to one of Harry's nipples and sucked it into his mouth. Harry groaned and arched his back.

Severus licked from one nipple to the other and then ran his tongue down past Harry's belly button, stopping just above the hem of Harry's pants. Harry was hard, he wished Severus would keep going but Severus didn't know if he could go there yet. Severus looked up at him, Harry smiled and gave him a pleading look "Please Sev" he murmured.

Severus looked back down at Harry's pants; there was a bulge at the front just begging to be let out, but Severus knew that if he did this there was no going back. It was different than just kissing Harry. He didn't feel like he was breaking any sort of rule between teacher and student, when that student was of age and consenting but doing this would be going far beyond the line of being appropriate or not. It was an inner struggle, he never thought he would be crossing this line with a student but when it came down to it, he wanted it just as much as Harry did.

He slowly removed Harry's pants, pulling them and his underwear down to his ankles. Harry's cock sprung out at full attention. Harry was big not as big as Severus but bigger than Severus had expected him to be. Severus took Harry's cock in his hand and pulled the foreskin back. Harry groaned and resisted the urge to thrust. Severus smirked; he then lowered his mouth and ran his tongue over the head. Harry shuttered, it felt so good. Severus sucked the head into his mouth and sucked with purpose. Harry moaned "Oh Sev" he breathed huskily.

Severus went farther down on Harry's cock, pushing himself all the way down until Harry's entire length was in his mouth. Severus hummed, he hadn't done this in such a long time and felt pleasure in the fact that he was making Harry squirm underneath him. Severus began to bob his head up and down. Harry loved the feeling he couldn't help but thrust his hips into Severus' mouth. He tangled his hands in the long black locks of Severus' hair and cried out as he came down his throat. Severus swallowed his seed and let Harry's limp cock slide from his mouth.

Harry pulled Severus back up to his mouth and kissed him hard, tasting himself on the man's lips. He then sat up and moved off the couch.

Severus watched him as Harry got on his knees in front of him and moved between his legs.

Severus realized that he was going to return the favor and leaned over, quickly putting his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Harry you don't have to do this, I don't expect you to."

Harry smiled and looked Severus in the eye "I know I don't have to but I want to" he said seriously "just sit back and relax" he said but when Severus sill looked uncertain he added "Please?"

Severus sighed and let go of Harry's shoulders, leaning into the couch. Truth be told he was rather hard and could use some sort of release.

Harry grinned and then ran his hands over the front of Severus' trousers; he moved his hands to Severus' belt, opening it with a smirk. He made Severus lift himself up so that he could pull down his trousers. He was big a lot bigger than Harry. Harry marveled at his prize for a moment then he reached out and took Severus' manhood in his hand, gently stroking up and down, running his fingers over the head. He bent his head over Severus' groin and blew on the head of his cock. He let out a groan and Harry looked into his eyes but his expression was unreadable.

Harry looked back down and slowly took Severus' member in his mouth. Severus let out a gasp of pleasure. Harry had given a couple of blow jobs before this one and knew what he was doing. He slowly slid his Severus' whole cock into his mouth. Once he was used to the length he pulled off, only to quickly suck him back into his mouth. Harry bobbed up and down for a bit, his pace quickening at Severus' moans. Harry pulled off and licked up Severus' entire erection, fondling his balls as he went. Then he drove his mouth back down onto the full length.

Severus grabbed Harry's head and started fucking his mouth. It was a little rough but Harry enjoyed it. Finally Severus became rigid and shot his load into Harry's mouth. Harry gave a last suck and pulled his mouth off Severus' cock then grinned at the man.

Severus sighed, he hadn't had an orgasm like that in years. Harry stood up pulling his trousers and underwear back up. Harry picked up his parchment and quill that had been discarded on the floor. He smirked "Ah that was just what I needed to release the stress of this day. No?"

Severus chuckled and walked over to one of the bookshelves putting his book back "I couldn't agree more."

Harry quickly finished off his essay then Severus walked him out of the library and into his office. Harry leaned into him and kissed him softly "Thanks...for everything" Harry said and left the office.

 **...**

 **A/N: Don't say I didn't warn you! And I did change quite a bit, it was so much worse before I edited it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kind of a short chapter, but next chapter is ready to go and will be posted in the next few days.**

 **Please Review if you have a moment - would make my day :)**

 **...**

The train pulled out of Hogsmede station and began on the long journey to England. It was the first day of Christmas Holidays and all the students were bubbling with excitement. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville sat in a compartment near the front of the train. They were all in especially good moods thanks to Harry. The day before they had all handed in complete essays, which was sure to bring up their marks, with the help of Harry's own research.

"I'm so happy this term is over!" Ron said gleefully.

"I know" Neville said stretching his hands behind his head "Who knew seventh year was going to be so hard."

Hermione looked like she was going to say something but then she stopped, smiled simply and said "Yes it is rather nice to have a break from school."

All three boys looked at her surprised; Hermione was known to scold not to agree when it came to school work or holidays.

However the boys decided to look past it, it was a good thing where they were concerned.

"Hey Neville" a very tall boy who was in Ravenclaw said as he appeared at the door.

Neville looked up "Hey Devin" he said "What's up?"

"I know that school just finished and all but remember when you said you would help me with my Herbology?"

Neville frowned "You want me to help you now?"

"Well it's just that I have this project to do while I'm at home for the Holidays but I need some help first. Please Neville, it's only like three questions, I'll make it up to you?"

Neville sighed "Okay fine. What do you need help with?"

The Ravenclaw smiled "Ah thanks Neville. I have my textbook and all my notes in my compartment" he gestured down the hall.

Neville stood up "I'll be back in a bit guys."

"Kay see ya Neville" Ron said.

"We will watch your stuff for you." Hermione called to him as he left.

Once the compartment door shut all three Gryffindors relaxed and chatted about the upcoming holiday.

They were all going to the burrow, where everyone was coming for Christmas dinner. Harry was excited it was the first Christmas they would all be together without having to worry about Voldemort. Harry was excited about seeing Remus and Tonks, they had named him Godfather of Teddy but the last time he had seen them was in the summer. This Christmas was going to be great, there was only one person missing off of his list of people he wanted to be there. But that person was spending his holiday in Hogwarts Dudgeons working on potions, or at least that's what he had said when Harry asked.

"So Harry" Hermione said "Did you find out what Snape was doing for Christmas?"

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione wondering whether he should broach the subject or not "Um I actually wanted to talk to you guys about that."

Ron frowned, Harry seemed nervous, he didn't like where this was going.

"See I asked Se...Snape what he was doing for Christmas and he said that he was just going to be working on some of his potions..."

"For the entire two weeks of holidays?" Hermione asked interrupting him "Doesn't he have family who he celebrates with or friends maybe?"

"He didn't mention any, when I asked he said and I quote 'I will be doing what I do every holiday working in my lab and having a peaceful Christmas day.' So if he does have family he must not be in touch with them. Anyways I was kinda wondering if you" Harry looked at Ron when he said this "Would ask your mom if he could come for Christmas Eve dinner?"

Harry looked at him hopefully.

Ron sputtered "What? No...no way...I mean it's Snape."

Harry looked crestfallen and Hermione glared at Ron.

"Wait Harry I'm sorry don't be upset, it's just what am I gonna say, my mum will never believe me if I ask her she'll want to know what I have planned."

"Ah I guess you're right Ron, it would be weird" Harry said looking at his hands.

There was silence in the compartment for a few minutes and then Hermione burst out "Tell her that it's about house unity!"

"What?" both Ron and Harry asked together.

"Tell your mother that you want to invite Snape because Dumbledore has been promoting house unity and you think that it's a good way to show it." Hermione stated.

Ron looked a little annoyed but Harry looked at him pleadingly. "Oh alright fine" Ron mumbled "But you owe me big time for this Harry!"

Harry smiled and jumped up excitedly "Thanks Ron and don't worry I'll find some way to make it up to you." Harry said and he flung his arms around his best mate.

Ron blushed furiously "Okay okay" Ron said pulling away from Harry "point made." Hermione giggled and they continued their talk of the holidays until they finally pulled up at the station.


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like we are finally getting past the awkwardness and back to the story I remember.**

 **Here's Chapter 10, hope you enjoy and please leave a review :)**

 **…**

Harry and Ron brought their luggage up to Ron's room; they had just gotten to the Burrow. Ron placed his trunk at the end of his bed and then flopped onto his back on the bed. "It's nice to be home" Ron said with a smirk.

Harry laughed and then sat down on his own bed, he stared across at Ron, there was something he had been meaning to ask him but he had been too busy the past few weeks. Harry pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on the door.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows "What did you do that for mate?" he asked Harry suspiciously.

"I just wanted to talk about something without anyone over hearing us." Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"It's just kind of private Ron and you know that there is always someone around at the Burrow and things are easily overhe..." Harry tried to explain but Ron cut him off.

"What do you mean by private? Ron demanded "Harry I understand you really like Snape, though I have no idea why, but I don't want to hear any of the details..." Ron stopped and glared at Harry who had started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh Merlin Ron! That's not what I was talking about at all!" Harry said trying to control his laughter "Where did you come up with that?"

"You mean...that's not what you wanted to talk about?" Ron asked turning beat red.

"No I defiantly did not want to talk about that" Harry said breaking into giggles again.

Ron threw a pillow at his head "Shut up" he grumbled. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh yeah" Harry said pulling himself together "What's going on with you and Hermione?"

Ron looked at him confused "What do you mean what's going on, nothing is, why?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Harry asked.

"What? Noticed what?" Ron asked, he was becoming more and more confused by the second.

"That..." Harry felt really awkward now, he thought that for sure Ron would have known what he was talking about but Ron didn't seem to have a clue.

"...that?" Ron prompted.

"That Hermione has been flirting with you" Harry said nervously.

"What that's ridiculous" Ron said shaking his head "what gave you that impression?"

"You seriously haven't noticed?" Harry asked shocked.

"No I haven't because she hasn't been flirting with me, she acts just the same as she always has." Ron stated.

"Sure" Harry said shaking his head and lying back on his bed.

"Hey!" Ron said sitting up now "She hasn't...has she?"

Harry looked at Ron questioningly; did he really not see it? "Okay, like this morning at breakfast she asked you to pass the milk and then pressed herself against your arm."

"That wasn't flirting she was just leaning in to take the milk from me." Ron said thinking about it.

"Um…" Harry thought "What about the other day when we were doing homework and she leaned into your personal space and asked you a question while she twirled her hair with her finger?"

"I'm sure that that's just some type of habit, I mean I've seen many girls twirl their hair without even thinking about it" Ron said but Harry could tell he was trying to remember if he had ever seen Hermione twirl her hair before.

"Okay, okay, what about when we were in potions class yesterday before class started and Hermione ran her hand up your arm and smiled and then said 'Ron you've gotten so muscular, it must be all of your Qudditch training' before turning and going to her seat, and then running her eyes down your body from across the room."

Ron began to protest but Harry could see the gears working in his mind, he sat still for what seemed like hours finally his head shot up and he stared at Harry in disbelief "She has been flirting with me!" he almost shouted "I thought she was just being nice to me yesterday when she mentioned the thing about Quidditch and I didn't even recognize the fact that she was checking me out, I guess I was lost in my own little world." Ron looked flustered; he stood up and began pacing the room "Now that I think about it she's been flirting with me nonstop for like the last month. She's always touching my shoulder or my hair or pressing against me! Shit Harry what am I going to do?" Ron asked putting his head in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked "I thought this would be a good thing for you."

Ron frowned at him "Why would it be a good thing? I don't like Hermione back; this is going to crush her."

Now it was Harry's turn to look shocked, he had always thought Ron and Hermione would end up together, they always seemed like they would be a good couple. But then again Ron had never mentioned anything about liking Hermione in any other way then being her friend. As he thought about it he realized that Ron had never made them seem like anything but friends but Hermione had. When she had been so jealous of him in their sixth year when he was dating Lavender, Harry had thought it funny that Ron didn't realize why Hermione was so upset but now he realized that Ron had never thought of Hermione as anything other than a friend.

"I see what you mean" Harry said "I don't know what you should do; maybe the best think right now would to be not to think about it. She doesn't know that you know she likes you, maybe her crush will fade and you won't have to deal with it after that." Harry doubted that would happen but he wanted Ron to feel less conflicted, it was his fault that he had brought it up and after all it was the holidays.

"Yeah I guess" Ron said but he didn't look too convinced. "Here let's go downstairs and I'll ask my mom about the Snape thing." Ron said quietly exiting the room, Harry following him quietly behind.

…

Ron walked into the kitchen and Harry pretended to look at the pictures on the mantle above the fireplace. He listened and watched Ron out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey mum" Ron said to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and gave Ron a hug "It's nice to have you home for the holidays" she said with a smile turning back to her cooking on the stove.

"Um mum I was wondering if we could invite one more person to Christmas Eve dinner?" Ron mumbled.

"Who did you have in mind dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked not looking away from the pot on the stove."

"Well you see Dumbledore has been talking about House unity all year and how since the war is over we should all learn to get along and I was thinking that since Dumbledore is coming to dinner, or at least you invited him, then we should invite Professor Snape."

The soup ladle Mrs. Weasley was holding clanged to the floor.

Ron worriedly continued his explanation as his mother looked at him in shock "It's just that he doesn't have anyone to spend the holidays with and since he did so much to help with the war, I think that he should have someone to spend Christmas with."

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek and for a moment Harry thought she was mad but then she hugged Ron with all her might "Oh Ronald that's so thoughtful of you!" she gushed "You've really grown up in the past few years, I am so proud to call you my son!"

Harry chuckled as he came into the kitchen; he could see Ron turning bright red again.

"Oh I'm just so happy!" Mrs. Weasley said eagerly "I'll go write Professor Snape a letter right now and ask him to join us!" Then she bustled away with a grin on her face and a skip in her step.

The rest of the evening Mrs. Weasley was so happy, nothing anyone said or did, not even the twins annoying jokes could make her upset.

…

Professor Snape was sitting at the head table at Hogwarts just staring shocked at the piece of paper he held in his hands. He wouldn't believe it was real, he thought it was possibly the Weasley twin's idea of a practical joke but the letter had Mrs. Weasley's magical signature on it.

Snape looked down and read the letter again for the fourth time.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _My son Ronald has told us that you don't have anyone to spend the holidays with and my husband and I would like to invite you to our home for Christmas Eve dinner. It would mean a lot to us if you could come and I'm sure it would mean a lot to Ronald too._

 _We hope you will be able to make it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Molly Weasley_

"Severus what has you so perplexed?" Dumbledore asked from his seat beside the potions master.

Snape looked up "It seems I have just been invited to the Weasley's for Christmas Eve."

"Really?" Dumbledore asked "Well that is something. I was invited myself but I am afraid I won't be able to make it, I have decided to spend Christmas with my brother this year." Dumbledore looked at Snape a moment and then said with a twinkle in his eyes "I think you should go Severus, you might find that you will enjoy it."

Snape sneered and said sarcastically "Yes I'm sure I will enjoy spending time with a whole family of Weasleys on my vacation."

With that Snape stood up and made his way to the Owlery so that he could send a letter to the Weasleys, saying he was sorry but had other plans. However as soon as he got to the Owlery a large white owl landed on his arm, the owl was familiar but he couldn't place it. The owl extended its leg and offered a letter to Snape.

Snape looked at the owl for a second, petting its soft feathers, then he took the letter, opened it and read it. Instantly he knew who the owl belonged to.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I'm sure that you got Mrs. Weasley's letter by now and I bet you were just about to write her a reply with some lame excuse saying you're grateful for the offer but you're actually busy on Christmas Eve._

Snape stopped, how did the boy know him so well?

 _I hope that you will reconsider, though Ron was the one who asked his mom if you would come it was me who asked him to ask her. I would really like you there Severus, it would mean a lot to me. Please consider coming, it's only dinner after all._

 _Love,_

 _Harry._

Snape grumbled, he should have known the letter was Harry's doing. He really didn't like the idea of spending time with the Weasleys on his holiday but he would endure it for Harry's sake.

He took out his reply to Mrs. Weasley and swished his wand so it would change what the letter said. It now read.

 _Dear Molly,_

 _Thank you very much for your invitation, seeing as how I don't have any plans at the moment I would love to come to your home for Christmas Eve._

 _Thank you,_

 _Severus Snape._

Snape got one of the school's large brown owls and sent it off with his letter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't Own**

 **Please R &R **

**I figured that since I was uploading chapters for Time Altered, I should probably edit another chapter for this story and get it posted.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

…

Harry was sitting with Ron playing wizards chess, he had gotten a bit better over the past couple weeks and he wanted to try out some new techniques on Ron. Fred and George were working on a new product for their store with Ginny. Hermione was watching them and shaking her head at their antics. Bill, Fleur, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were sitting in the kitchen discussing baby names because Fleur had announced she was five months pregnant.

It was six o'clock on Christmas Eve and everyone was simply waiting for the guests to get there. At around six fifteen there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley hurried over to get it. She let out a little shriek, hugging whoever was at the door. "Oh Tonks, Remus it's so lovely to see you!" she said hustling them in from out of the cold. "And little Teddy" she said waving at the little boy in Tonks' arms "Bless him, he's so sweet."

Mrs. Weasley moved away from the door and everyone else got up to greet Remus, Tonks and Teddy.

Fred and George had whisked Remus away to chat about a new product they wanted his opinion on, Harry walked over to Tonks and gave her a hug "It's great seeing you again" he smiled and looked down at Teddy "It's only been a couple months but he's gotten so big!"

"Yeah he's growing really fast" Tonks said with a laugh and Harry watched the little boy bounce up and down in her arms. Teddy looked a lot different, seeing as how he had inherited Tonks' ability to change how he looked, his hair which in the summer had been bright blue was now a dark purple and his eyes had gone from blue to brown.

Tonks looked tired as she smiled and looked down at Teddy. "You've come a long way...would you like me to hold Teddy while you settle in?" Harry asked.

Tonks' face lit up "That would be great thanks Harry." She passed the bouncing baby to Harry and then went to say hi to Hermione. Harry was a little nervous, he had only held Teddy once before and it was when he was asleep and quite still. The little boy looked up at Harry with wondering eyes which changed from brown to an identical match to Harry's. Then a smile broke out on his face and he giggled, grabbing at Harry's glasses. Harry smiled and laughed.

Harry walked around bouncing him up and down while he giggled. Then he sat on the end of the couch making silly faces at him. Harry was having so much fun with Teddy that he barely noticed the time passing by or when Charlie and Percy showed up. He stood up with Teddy and made his way over to Percy and Charlie, smiling and asking them how there year had been so far.

Harry was just about to go and give Teddy to Remus when there was another knock at the door. "Oh Harry dear, could you get that?" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen, since Harry was the closest to the door.

Harry walked over and opened the door with one hand while he supported Teddy with the other. The door swung open and there stood Severus Snape. He looked a little surprised but then his face went back to its original frown. "Mr. Potter" he said quietly, in character as Harry's hated potions Professor and nothing else "Who's this?" he asked eyeing the little boy who was squirming in Harry's arms.

"Professor Snape" Harry said politely moving aside so the man could come in, "This is Teddy, Remus and Tonks' son."

"He's...cute" Snape said looking around at the other occupants in the room. Everyone seemed to have stopped what they were doing and were just staring at Snape. Harry realized that most of them probably didn't know Severus was going to be there.

"Oh Severus it's wonderful to see you" Mrs. Weasley said coming from the kitchen and shaking his hand "We were so pleased with the news that you could come."

"Thank you for having me" Snape said a little awkwardly, then he pulled out a shrunken package and resized it, "for your hospitality" he said quietly so only Mrs. Weasley could hear him and he gave her two bottles of very fine wine.

Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly "Oh this is wonderful, thank you Severus." Then she bustled back into the kitchen.

"Severus" Remus said with a smile coming over to meet his old school mate "I didn't know you were going to be here."

Severus looked around and his eyes fell on Ron who caught his gaze briefly "Yes I was quite surprised by the invite myself" he said and Ron looked away embarrassed.

"Oh well it's nice that you came" Remus said not catching the interaction between Snape and the youngest Weasley son. "Why don't you come and have a drink?" Remus asked pointing to the refreshment table.

Severus nodded and moved away.

Harry who had been transfixed on Severus, seeing as how his normally black robed clad body was now in jeans and a tight green turtle neck sweater, looked up at Remus as the man came over to him. Remus held out his hands and took Teddy from Harry. Harry was quite relieved, though he loved holding his godson, he was getting rather heavy.

Harry thought Remus looked good as a father; he held his son gently and whispered quietly to him. "You're very lucky Remus" Harry said with a smile "Teddy is very special."

Remus smirked "I like to think so" he said happily as Teddy's hand grabbed his chin.

"I can't wait to have kids of my own" Harry said still watching Teddy.

Remus frowned "You haven't even finished school yet Harry, take some time and live your life before you start thinking about a family." Remus said with a chuckle.

Harry frowned at him, he hated when people said that to him, he didn't want to wait, he knew what he wanted and he knew he was going to get it. He had the sudden urge to tell Remus to mind his own business but instead he made an excuse, not looking at the werewolf and went to talk to Charlie.

 **…**

Severus sat on the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand and watched as the people in the room talked and laughed.

He hoped that Harry would come over and talk to him but he knew that if Harry spent all his time around him that it would start to look suspicious. At the moment the Gryffindor was talking to Charlie, Severus remembered that Charlie had been quite good with potions when he was in school and he was one of the Wealseys that Snape could stand.

He had been surprised when Harry had opened the door for him, with Teddy in his arms. His mind had flashed back to his own thoughts of a family with Harry and wondered if that's what Harry would look like opening the door for Severus in a house of their own. He quite liked the idea of it.

He looked back over to Harry and realized that Charlie had just swiftly run his hand down Harry's arm. Something inside Severus flared with anger. Was Charlie flirting with Harry? Severus watched more closely, Charlie was smirking at Harry, keeping eye contact with him. Then Harry turned to the side to Ron who had shouted something at him and Severus' blood began to boil as he saw Charlie check Harry out.

Severus was on his feet in an instant, startling Hermione who was sitting just a little bit away. He didn't notice the look she sent him as all his focus was on Charlie, he made his way across the room. "Mr. W...Charlie" he began, deciding that he couldn't very well call them all Weasley for the whole night, "How is your work in Romania?"

Charlie looked a little put out as he chanced a glance at Harry but then he turned back to Severus and smiled politely "It's going quite well Professor" he said "It's quite interesting this time of year because the White Nova Dragon, one of the rarest dragons in the world, has it's mating season. People have been coming from all over to get glances of them."

"But why would they come now, wouldn't it be disruptive for their mating?" Severus asked, he didn't really care but he wanted to keep Charlie busy.

"Actually that's not an uncommon thought but it seems as though the dragons don't mind having people around and people come now because the mating of the dragons is a spectacular sight, well as long as you watch it from a good distance."

Severus nodded "I'm sure it must be hard to handle them, if their display at the Tri-Wizard Tournament was anything to go by."

"Well yes most dragons are pretty hard to deal with, however the White Nova Dragon..." Charlie was saying when Hermione came over and cut in.

"Harry could I see you for a moment" Hermione asked.

"Um...yeah sure" Harry said, he had been intrigued by the conversation "It was nice talking to you Charlie." Harry turned and followed Hermione into the kitchen.

Charlie watched as Harry left, he frowned and then looked back at Severus "Uh what was I saying?"

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes and said "About how the White Nova Dragons aren't as hard to deal with?"

"Oh yeah, so the White Nova Dragon isn't as hard to deal with because it is one of the most timid Dragons there is, they are more afraid of us then we are of them." Charlie really got into explaining things to Severus; it seemed that without Harry there as a distraction, Charlie had no problem talking about his work.

 **…**

"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked as he took a seat in the kitchen across from her. Mrs. Weasley had finished dinner and no one was in the kitchen at the moment.

Hermione smirked at him "You, Charlie and Snape seemed to be having a nice conversation."

"Yeah I guess, Charlie's work is really cool, though it was kind of weird, Snape just like appeared out of nowhere. I didn't even know that he had any interest in Dragons." Harry said thinking out loud.

"He doesn't!" Hermione said laughing "Seriously Harry sometimes I wonder about you."

"What are you talking about Hermione? Did you not hear any of the conversation with Snape and Charlie? Snape obviously has some kind of interest in Charlie's work."

"He's not interested in Charlie's work!" Hermione almost shouted and Harry had to remind her to keep her voice down "He's interested in what Charlie was saying to you."

"That's silly, why would he be interested in that?" Harry asked confused.

"Because Charlie was flirting with you" Hermione said in a hushed tone.

Harry looked a little relieved "You thought that too, I thought I was going mental or possibly looking into things too much but it seemed like he was flirting with me."

This surprised Hermione she wondered about Harry sometimes, he never really seemed to know what was going on around him but she was happy that he wasn't completely out of it.

"Yes he was flirting and Snape saw him run his hand down your arm, then he was up so quickly out of his chair it gave me a scare." Hermione explained.

"Really?" Harry asked, he knew Severus liked him but he didn't know he was protective over him.

Hermione nodded.

"Alright everyone, Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Weasley said calling them all to the table.

Harry looked up at Severus as he walked into the kitchen with a scowl on his face, Charlie was right behind him naming off types of Dragons that mated in the winter.

Harry smiled, he liked knowing Severus was protective of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't Own**

 **Please R &R **

**Enjoy!**

…

Harry sat down beside Snape, with Ron on his other side. While Charlie was sitting on the other side of Snape, he was still talking to Snape who had gone tense and Harry thought he might snap if Charlie didn't shut up soon.

Harry looked around and after making sure no one was looking he slipped his hand under the table and squeezed Snape's hand, trying to calm him down. Snape tensed further and his face showed his surprise but after he realized it was Harry he relaxed and squeezed Harry's hand back.

Mrs. Weasley stood up at the head of the table with Mr. Weasley standing behind her. "I'm very happy you could all come tonight" she said looking at everyone around the table "It's so nice to be with family and friends again." She smiled at Remus and Tonks and then moved her glaze to Snape who gave a slight smile in return. She then raised her wine glass up "A toast, to those with us here tonight, may the year be filled with happiness and new beginnings."

"Cheers!" everyone called out, lifting their glasses together.

Mrs. Weasley sat down; with Mr. Weasley to her right "Enjoy!" she said and with a flick of her wand a feast appeared on the table.

There were murmurs of delight, "Everything looks wonderful Molly" Mr. Weasley said as the twins whistled their approval.

Harry looked at all the food and his stomach growled, he hadn't even realized he was hungry. The food went around the table and soon everyone had had their plates full.

It was halfway through dinner when Charlie leaned in to the table and smirked at Harry, as he told him a story about how the Horntail Harry had challenged at the tournament in his fourth year had nearly escaped her captivity when one of the newer handlers had gone in to feed her.

"The Horntail Harry beat?" Ron asked his mouth full of stuffing "I thought it died when it hit the bridge and fell?"

"Oh no" Charlie explained to his brother "Horntail's are very tough creatures Ron, yes it was hurt but we brought it back to Romania and fixed it's wounds and now it's as good as ever. If not a little more temperamental, but Harry gave it a good run I sure wouldn't want to be against you in a fight Harry, I'd rather be right beside you." Charlie said with a little smile.

Harry glanced at Snape, his face was blank but Harry could tell he was angry. "Um S...Professor Snape, how's that potion you were working on before we left for the holidays?"

Snape seemed startled and then he turned to Harry "Which one?" he asked.

"I thought you said something about it being a variation of the Wolfsbane potion?" Harry said trying to remember exactly what it was Snape had told him.

"Oh yes" Snape said fondly "It's been going quite well actually."

Remus who was sitting just a couple seats down looked up from his conversation with Tonks "What's that Severus?" he asked.

"I've been working on trying to improve the Wolfsbane potion for quite some time now and I've finally had a break through with it" Snape said easily, he seemed more comfortable now that he was in his element.

"What kind of improvements?" Remus asked.

"Well there is a range of things, such as better taste to more complicated improvements such as not having to transform at all." There were a few gasps around the room as Snape explained what it could do.

"Is that really possible?" Remus asked almost excitedly.

"I believe it would be..." Snape said and continued to explain about how the properties worked and how they could be altered.

Harry snuck a look at Charlie who seemed a little annoyed to have Snape once again interrupt his conversation with Harry but he could care less. He turned back to Snape and listened as he talked about the potion.

…

Dinner went great as far as Harry was concerned, sure it had been a little awkward with Charlie at first but after Snape started talking about potions, everyone seemed to be interested and everyone had a good time.

It was after dinner and everyone was sitting in the living room discussing a range of different things. The only two people who weren't there were Ron and Hermione but Harry didn't know where they had gone.

"I think Kingsley is doing an amazing job with the Ministry at the moment" Tonks said she had just come back from putting Teddy to bed, they were sleeping in the Weasley's guest room for the night.

"I don't disagree" Mr. Weasley said "Kingsley has been the only competent minister in many years, it's just I think he should be spending a little less time with the trials of the rest of the death eaters, he has many competent wizards who can finish with that and spend more time rebuilding our world."

"But the world barley needs to be rebuilt, the final battle was fought at Hogwarts and the school has already been rebuilt to the best of our abilities" Tonks argued.

"What about all of the shops that had to close down due to lack of business or meddling done by Voldemort and his followers, they need help with their profits and opening back up again." Mr. Weasley said.

"That is important but I think Kingsley is right in what he is doing now, we need to finish what we have started already and then move on to helping the community." Tonks continued.

Harry stopped paying attention after a while, he turned to Fred and George who came over to him and Snape.

"Hey Professor" George said.

"Harry" Fred added.

"We were wondering if you could give us some pointers Professor Snape..." George began

"On a potion we are working on" Fred continued.

"See we are having trouble" George said

"With our Pygmy Puffs" Fred said pulling out a small sickly looking bluish puff ball.

"They come in pink originally but our customers" George explained

"Boys especially..." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Have asked us if they can come in a different color" George said waving at the sick looking pygmy puff.

"But nothing we have tried has worked" Fred said shaking his head.

"They either die" George said

"Get really sick" Fred said

"Or...explode" George finished looking at the sad thing in Fred's hand.

Harry looked at Snape; he was surprised the man had quietly sat through that, though he loved Fred and George they could be quite confusing sometimes.

"Hmm" Snape said sticking out his hand to take the pygmy puff.

Fred handed it to him.

Snape examined it for a minute and then looked at Fred and George "What have you been using in your potions?" he asked.

Harry stood, he knew where this was going and he really didn't want to hear another conversation about potions ingredients. "I'm going to find Ron and Hermione" he explained.

"I think I saw them head outside" Fred said with a smirk, stealing Harry's seat on the couch.

"Oh okay" Harry said making his way through the kitchen, towards the back door.

Just before he could open it though, Charlie appeared at his side "Harry" he said smiling.

'Bloody Hell' Harry thought inching away from Charlie slightly "Hey Charlie" he said trying to sound casual.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"Oh I was just going to see if I could find Ron and Hermione" Harry said moving his hand to the door handle.

Charlie pulled him back before he could open the door though "So um Ginny told me that you liked men."

Harry looked up at Charlie surprised, he hadn't known Ginny knew he liked guys, it wasn't common knowledge in the school but he guessed most of the people he was close to could probably figure it out, either that of Ron had told her.

"Uh yeah I do" Harry said awkwardly he desperately wanted a way out of this situation, where was Snape when you needed him. No doubt he was still with the twins discussing potions and where he and Charlie were standing it was very secluded so it wasn't as if Snape would see and come rushing to his aid. He knew Charlie wouldn't hurt him but still he did not want to be having this conversation with him.

"Well you see I do too" Charlie said.

Harry didn't know what to say to that, it was such a weird thing to him, if he was asking someone to go out with him he would be direct and just ask them. At least the other person could just say no then if they didn't want to go out. "That's good for you" he ended up saying and blushed, he wanted to kick himself for how stupid it sounded.

Unfortunately Charlie took his blush to mean something else; he leaned down and kissed Harry. Harry was too shocked to do anything for a moment but when he finally realized what was happening he pushed Charlie away from him and whipped his mouth with his sleeve in disgust.

Harry didn't have a chance to say anything because at that moment the back door flew open and Hermione ran through it crying.

"Hermione wait!" Ron yelled running after her, he had a red hand print on his cheek.

Hermione turned around and glared at Ron "No I won't wait Ronald Weasley! You're such a...a twat" she said, then turned and went running up the stairs.

Ron grumbled something under his breath and went back out into the backyard.

"What was that all about?"

Both Harry and Charlie turned to see Snape who had just walked into the kitchen.

Harry looked at him and remembered what Charlie had just done, his face reddened in anger, he didn't like being taken advantage of "I don't know" he said trying to keep the anger out of his voice, it wasn't Snape's fault, "I'll go talk to Ron." Harry turned and left through the back door.

…

He found Ron in Mr. Weasley's shed; he was playing with a telephone cord that was sitting on the table.

"What happened Ron?" Harry asked walking over to his friend.

Ron sighed rubbing his sore cheek. "Hermione and I came out her after supper because she said she wanted to talk to me, I didn't really think anything of it. She hasn't been flirting with me the last couple of days so I wasn't thinking about what you and I talked about. We were just chatting normally when she suddenly pushed me up against the shed and started snogging me" Ron said and he blew out a breath.

"I was totally shocked and I couldn't think, I finally pushed her away and she asked me what was wrong. I had to tell her then of course. I couldn't just say nothing and then run away. I thought it would be more painful for her if I didn't say anything. So I told her I didn't feel the same way about her." Ron stopped and looked at his lap.

Harry waited patiently, it seemed him and Ron had just gone through pretty much the same thing and he didn't want to rush his friend.

"She didn't take it well obviously" Ron said shaking his head "She started screaming and calling me a bastard. She asked me how I could do this to her and slapped me across the face. Then she ran away and you saw what happened next."

Harry nodded and patted his friend on the back, he wished he could help Ron but he knew there wasn't much he could do now.

"Oh Merlin I just feel so bad" Ron said groaning and running his hands through his hair "I really didn't want to hurt Hermione."

"I don't know what to say mate," Harry said "hopefully Hermione will come around eventually..."

"Yeah sure" Ron said sarcastically.

They both stayed in the shed, sitting in silence for about fifteen minutes until the cold got to them and they decided to go back into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't Own**

 **Please R &R **

**OMGosh this was painful! The amount of cringe made me want to hide, delete this fanfic and run away but I knew it wouldn't be fair to you my readers considering how many times I've made you wait for chapters before. So I sloughed through it and made a few changes. Now it's a bearable.**

…

As soon as they had gotten into the house, Ron had gone up the stairs and to his room. Harry felt like doing the same thing but he knew it would be rude of him, especially not saying goodbye to Snape. He was after all the one who had asked him to reconsider and no matter how upset he was at Charlie he couldn't take it out on Snape.

Harry walked into the living room and looked around, Snape wasn't there. However Charlie was standing by the fire and it looked like he was going to come over and talk to him. Harry instead quickly moved away and walked over to Fred and George.

"Did Professor Snape leave?" Harry asked the twins.

"No he didn't dear" Mrs. Weasley said, she had been walking to the kitchen when she had heard Harry's question "I asked him to stay for the night and for Christmas morning. I didn't want him Apparating back to the castle after the amount of wine we had. Plus it was really nice having him here and he said he didn't have any plans for tomorrow."

"Where is he now" Harry asked.

"I put him up in Percy's room since Percy is going back to his apartment for the night and then is going to be returning tomorrow morning. He said something about going out with his girlfriend tonight."

"Oh" Harry said "Well that worked out I guess."

"Yes it did" Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, today has been really tiring and Ron's already gone up" Harry said giving Mrs Weasley a hug "Thanks for dinner" he said "Everything was great."

Mrs. Weasley smiled happily "No problem dear. Have a good night."

Harry turned to the twins and wished them goodnight. Then he went up the stairs. Ron's and his room was on the third floor but he was pretty sure the Percy's was on the fourth floor. He felt like he should wish Snape a goodnight. So he quietly climbed the stairs to the fourth floor.

He looked down the hall and saw that only one of the rooms had its door closed. 'That one must be Severus' room' he thought, walking to the room and knocking softly on the door.

It opened swiftly and Harry smiled at Snape who was standing in the doorway. Snape looked down the hall and the gestured Harry to come in.

Harry walked into the room, taking in the plain blue walls, and the overly tidy room he had never been in it before and thought it reminded him very much of Percy.

Snape didn't say anything to Harry but just stared at him. Harry felt guilty, like he wanted to hide away from Snape. He had always promised himself that when he finally had someone he wanted to share the rest of his life with he wouldn't do anything to ruin that. Now he felt like the kiss Charlie had given him was doing just that.

"I just…" Harry's voice cracked and he cleared his throat "came to wish you a good night." He felt small and knew that he was being incredibly awkward.

Snape frowned "Are you alright Harry?" he asked, concern lacing his words.

Harry fidgeted, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. "Yeah," he said unconvincingly "I'm fine."

Snape cocked a brow "Potter what's wrong?" he asked and Harry felt a jolt as Snape slipped back to using his surname, Harry could tell that Snape was now giving off an air of defensiveness.

Harry's eyes widened and he reached out, placing a hand on Snape's forearm. "It's not…" Harry began, having trouble finding the words, "I don't want you to think negatively, I really enjoyed your company tonight and I'm so glad you came."

Snape continued to look at Harry, still tense he waited for Harry to continue.

Harry shook his head, let out a breath and did his best to explain "I was downstairs earlier, looking for Ron when Charlie came over to me. He's been flirting with me all night…" Harry stopped when Snape's nostrils flared "I assure you it was very much unwanted flirting, but he's been oddly persistent even though he's never shown interest in me before. Anyway, he kissed me. I pulled away as soon as I knew what was happening but I still feel uncomfortable, and upset, and mostly guilty. I swear I didn't want it but I wouldn't feel right not telling you about it, like I'm hiding it."

Harry watched Snape, his stomach in knots fearing the worst but slowly the older man relaxed, he stepped forward and pulled Harry closer to him "I'm sorry he did that to you Harry, that's not fair to you."

Harry let out a relieved sigh "So you're not mad?" he asked looking up into Snape's dark eyes.

"Oh I'm furious, but not at you. I'd like to throttle that bastard. I was pissed off that he spent the majority of the night hitting on you but I know you weren't interested. Just figured he'd get the picture but I was obviously wrong."

Harry was so grateful that Snape's response hadn't been to immediately tell him to 'get out' which he was ashamed to admit had been his first thought.

"I really am glad that you came tonight Severus. I know we couldn't spend nearly enough time together but knowing that you were there was really nice."

Snape smiled at him and leaned down for a kiss which Harry happily gave him.

When he pulled away Snape headed to the door "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To murder Charlie Weasley of course," Snape said.

Harry practically jumped in his surprise, he hurried to the door to block Snape's path "Please don't," he said "that would put a real damper on Christmas from the Weasley's perspective! They'd never understand without knowing about us and even then I'm not sure they would. They're the closest thing I have to family Sev, I'll make sure to lay down the law with Charlie the next time I see him. Just don't go out there causing trouble."

Snape growled under his breath but took a step back. He looked at Harry and then shook his head "Fine." He said.

Harry smiled at him "Thank you for trusting me Severus."

"Of course," Snape said "but if Weasley makes any other moves towards you, know I can't be held accountable for my actions."

Harry would have laughed if he hadn't heard the edge to Snape's voice.

Harry leaned up and kissed him again before turning towards the door "I should get to my room now, I'll see you tomorrow. Really happy you were able to stay!"

"Good night Harry," Snape said before the Gryffindor slipped through the door and headed down to his room.

…

 **Author's Note: He literally cried in the original chapter. What was I thinking when I wrote it?! The whole point was to show that Harry was a mature adult, who could handle having his own family and yet I wrote him going to Severus' room and just crying! Adults are allowed to cry of course but the way it read was like Severus was comforting a child… Well this took me an hour to fix, and I'm super sleepy now so I hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't Own**

 **Please R &R **

**This was a long ass chapter to read and edit so I hope you like it.**

 **…**

"Morning Sunshine" Harry said laughing as he threw a pillow at Ron's head.

"Harryyy" Ron grumbled, pushing Harry away and snuggling back into his pillows.

"Oh come on Ron, its Christmas morning and your mom wants us downstairs in ten minutes."

"Good I'll rest for five and I'll be down in five" Ron said closing his eyes again.

"Okay," Harry said "but don't say I didn't warn you." Harry left the room and went down the stairs to the living room where almost everyone was sitting already.

Snape was sitting on the couch, sipping his morning coffee.

Harry walked over to Remus and Tonks who were feeding Teddy some apple sauce and wished them a Merry Christmas. Teddy was laughing and had more apple sauce on him then in him.

Everyone was getting ready to open gifts; the only person they were waiting for was Ron. Harry looked over at Hermione and Ginny who were sitting in a corner talking quietly, he wondered if he should go over and wish them a Merry Christmas but after he saw the look on Hermione's face he decided that staying clear of her for the moment would probably be a good idea.

Instead Harry went and sat on the couch near Snape "Morning" he said cheerfully.

"Morning" Snape said.

Harry wondered if Snape would feel out of place since he was a last minute invite but decided that if anyone could handle the situation it would be him.

Finally footsteps were herd on the stairs and everyone looked up as Ron walked into the room "Uh morning everyone" he said sheepishly.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head but then said cheerfully "Good now that everyone is here we can open presents! Come on everyone gather round."

All the occupants in the house gathered into the living room and sat around the tree. "Fred, George" Mrs. Weasley called out "Why don't you hand out the gifts?"

"Alright mum" Fred and George said together, moving over to the tree. They handed out gifts to their mum and dad first. Then moved on to Tonks and Remus, with a little gift for Teddy. Then came their siblings and then they sent two over to Harry and Snape. Snape looked surprised as he caught the large package in his hand, he didn't know that anyone had gotten him anything. Harry smiled as he watched Snape slowly unwrap his gift.

Snape pulled the paper off and then opened the box, he pulled out a large green sweater with an 'S' on it. Harry felt like laughing at the look on Snape's face, he probably thought never in a million years would he receive a Weasley sweater.

"Go on Professor Snape, try it on!" Fred called from across the room.

Everyone looked up at Snape expectantly. Snape didn't look to happy but he didn't want to be rude so he pulled on the sweater which actually fit him quite perfectly. "It's very...warm" Snape said quietly "Thank you" he looked over at Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh your welcome Severus, it looks rather nice on you I must say." Mrs. Weasley said grinning.

Harry looked around the room and his eyes landed on Remus who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh" Ron said quietly and Harry looked over at his friend. Ron was looking down at a small broomstick kit for his Cleansweep Eleven. "Thank you Professor" he said quite amazed looking up at Snape.

'What?' Harry thought 'Snape got everyone gifts but he was invited to stay only at the last minute.'

"You're welcome Mr. Weasley." Snape said with a smirk.

Everyone seemed just as surprised as Harry and Ron but they all received gifts from Snape.

Harry frowned when he opened Snape's gift to him, it was a book about Quidditch, which was nice he just didn't think it was a type of gift someone would get from their significant other. He had gotten Snape some expensive potions ingredients and a protective amulet that he was going to give to him sometime when they could be alone.

Harry inwardly sighed maybe he just didn't mean as much to Snape as Snape meant to him. Snape was watching him, but Harry couldn't read the expression on his face. He decided he should at least look like he enjoyed Snape's gift. So he forced a smile and opened the book in his hand. As he did so a small piece of paper fell out of the book and landed in his lap. Harry picked it up and read it.

 _Harry,_

 _My real gift for you is at Hogwarts, I wasn't able to bring it with me._

 _I hope you will be able to find some time to get away today so I can give it to you._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Severus_

After he had finished reading the note it vanished. Harry felt immensely guilty, how could he think so badly of Snape.

He lifted his head and smiled at the man, Snape smiled back.

…

"Ron can I see you for a moment" Harry asked his friend, motioning for the red head to come into the kitchen.

Ron for one was glad to get out of the living room, Ginny seemed to have taken Hermione's side of the argument and both girls were creating a rather tense atmosphere for Ron.

"What's up Harry?" Ron asked grabbing an apple from a bowl on the kitchen table and taking a bite.

"Is everyone still going to that Quidditch match today?" Harry asked.

"Of course, no one wants to miss it!" Ron said loudly "It's the first Christmas day Quidditch match that the wizarding world has had since before the rise of Voldemort. Even my mum is going and she doesn't even like Quidditch that much. Remus and Tonks have already left to bring Teddy to their parents and it's all Bill, Charlie and the twins have been able to talk about all day. I've already told you this. Everyone should be getting ready to go in about an hour or so. It starts at one o'clock."

"I don't wanna go" Harry said quietly.

Ron didn't say anything; he was too shocked to say anything he just stared at Harry. After a few tense seconds he shook his head "What? How could you not want to go? Harry its Quidditch and it's going to be epic! You have to be there!"

Harry just shook his head at Ron "I know its Quidditch but I have something I wanted to do today Ron, it's more important than Quidditch."

"What could be more important that Quidditch?" Ron asked.

Harry rolled his eyes "Did you just seriously ask what could be more important than Quidditch? You're starting to sound like Oliver Wood and even he knew when to draw the line."

Ron grinned sheepishly "Okay I guess that was a little too dramatic. But what are you going to do instead?"

"I rather not say" Harry said quietly "Couldn't you just cover for me?"

"How am I going to do that? Everyone will notice if you're missing what am I going to say?" Ron asked and Harry knew what he said was true.

"How about that I wasn't feeling well so I decided to stay home?" Harry suggested.

Ron shook his head and frowned "No that will never work. If I say that then my mum will want to stay home with you and she'll be checking in on you every hour. Believe me I have seventeen years' experience with her."

Harry looked at his shoes, he knew Ron was right so he just decided to be honest with Ron, well mostly honest. If Ron thought that Harry didn't want to go because he wanted to spend time with Snape, Ron would deem him mental. So Harry decided to tell him the reason he had been planning not to go in the first place.

"The truth is Ron that I want to go to Godric's Hollow to visit my parent's graves." Harry said quietly, he knew it was kind of weird because there was nothing there for him but for some reason he felt like he needed to visit the site.

Ron's face softened "I'm sure my family will understand that Harry" he said placing a hand on Harry shoulder. He shifted around for a second and then looked Harry in the eye "Do you...want me to come with you?"

Harry smiled at his friend's generosity "No Ron I'll be fine, you go and have fun at the Quidditch match. I don't want you to miss it, like you said it's going to be epic."

Ron looked relieved but then looked at his friend seriously "Are you sure Harry, I mean it's only a Quidditch match, I can live without seeing it."

"I'm positive. It's something I need to do...on my own." Harry said gently.

…

Harry watched as all of the Weasley's left the house. Ron had only told his mom and dad about Harry's reason for not going and even though Mrs. Weasley starting crying and pulled him into a hug she said that she understood. Mr. Weasley had patted him on the back and told him they would bring him back a souvenir.

All of the Weasleys and Hermione had questioned him about why he wouldn't be coming but after a few awkward moments Mrs. Weasley had come to his aid and told them all to stop pestering Harry and get ready to go instead. Charlie had been the last of the Weasleys to leave the house. He had stopped in the doorway and looked like he was going to say something but Snape, who hadn't left for the castle yet, appeared behind Harry and had roughly wished him a good day. Charlie had left, his face set in a frown.

Once he was gone Harry turned to him and smiled "Okay Professor I managed to get away...now what do you have planned?" he asked with a smirk.

"Indeed you have" Snape said "Though I don't have a clue how you managed it. Care to explain?"

Harry sauntered up to Snape stepping in-between the man's arms and laying a kiss on his lips "No" he said simply and then pulled away.

Snape's eyebrow rose at his little display but didn't say anything.

He turned and walked over to the fireplace "I thought we would floo to my chambers" he said grabbing some powder in his hand.

Harry nodded and walked over to Snape, who threw the powder into the fireplace and shouted "Dungeon chambers" they both stepped in one after the other and walked out into Snape's living room.

Harry groaned, floo was better than Apparating but he still didn't like the weird tingly feeling it left in the pit of his stomach. Snape took his hand and led him to the couch. "Here, sit there and close your eyes. No peeking!" he said sternly.

"Got it" Harry said, he could feel the excitement rising in his stomach, he always loved getting gifts. Harry could hear Snape moving around and had to resist the urge to open his eyes.

Then he felt a presence in front of him and wished Snape would tell him to open his eyes soon.

"Okay Harry" Snape said gently placing a hand on his knee "You can open your eyes now."

Harry looked at Snape who was crouching before him and his eyes traveled down to a small bundle of fur resting against Snape's chest.

Harry brought his hands up to his face and gasped in surprise; he looked at the small puppy in Snape's arms. He was covered in golden fur, and was adorably round and chubby. "Oh Sev..." Harry said bringing his hands down "Can I hold her?"

"Of course Harry, she is yours after all," Snape said transferring the small puppy, who gave a whimper form being moved, from his arms to Harry. Harry cuddled her gently and ran his hands though her ultra-soft puppy fur, he had to blink away the tears that came to his eyes.

Snape stood up relieved; he wasn't sure what Harry would think about the gift, some people would have had an opposite reaction after having a traumatizing incident such as Harry had when he was younger with his cousin's puppy. He moved and sat beside Harry on the couch.

Harry was murmuring softly to the puppy his eyes never leaving the tiny form so Snape decided he would break the silence. "See I was at Diagon Alley last week looking for Christmas gifts when I ran into one of my old classmates from school. He seemed like he was in a hurry so I asked him where he was going. He then brought up a small carrier he was carrying and said that he had found a puppy underneath his porch and he was bringing it to the pound because his wife didn't like dogs. I having had a bad time trying to find you something for Christmas and remembering your fondness for dogs asked him if I could take the puppy off his hands. I then brought her to the vet who said that she was only six weeks old and something must have happened to her mother. He told me that the puppy would need round the clock care and feedings, which I have been doing the past week. The last two days I had a house elf taking care of her."

Harry looked up at Snape "You went through all that trouble for me?" he asked.

Snape didn't know what to say, at the time it didn't seem like any trouble at all, even with the night time feedings he rather enjoyed taking care of the puppy and he kept reminding himself that it would be a plus just to see the look on Harry's face.

"Thank you Severus" Harry said taking the man's hand "This is...the best gift I have ever received."

Snape couldn't help but smile "Your welcome" he said squeezing Harry's hand.

"She's a Golden Retriever right?" Harry asked

"Yes, the vet confirmed that," Snape said trying to remember what else the vet had told him "he said that it would grow to be a large sized dog, though not too big and that they are known to be great with children. I was thinking it could live here until the end of the year since they don't allow dogs in dorms."

"That sounds good," Harry said "as long as you don't mind having her here."

"I don't mind at all, I quite like the little one" Snape said reaching over and scratching the pup behind the ears.

"Aw who knew the mean old potions master had a soft spot for puppies?" Harry said with a smirk.

Snape let out a huff "I'm not old!" he grumbled.

Harry laughed; he stood up holding the puppy close and then moved to straddle Snape's hips. He leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss that said how much the puppy truly meant to him. Snape's hands came to grip Harry's hips to keep him in place. Before the kiss could get really heated the puppy let out a small bark and then whined.

Harry laughed "It seems someone doesn't want to be left out."

"I'm sorry Potter, I don't care how cute she is, I just don't swing that way" Snape said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Harry laughed and smacked Snape on the arm lightly "Um eww."

Snape laughed "So what are you going to call her?"

'Of course!' Harry thought with a shake of his head 'he had to give the pup a name.' He looked down at the puppy who was looking back at him intensely and thought for a few minutes.

Snape watched him and absentmindedly stroked Harry's hips with his fingers.

"Hmm that's a tough one, it has to be perfect, what about Sandy?" he asked

"I'm not sure it fits her," Snape said without having to give it much thought.

Harry nodded, he liked the name but looking at her, he didn't think it fit well. Instead he listed off a few more "Piper, Lady…Pebbles."

Severus would insert his opinion every few names. "No, definitely not Pebbles, sounds too juvenile."

Harry had laughed at that, only Snape would think a dog name sounded juvenile.

"Millie, Harley, Mocha, Cleo," Harry continued, none of them fit her "Peanut."

Snape snorted at that one.

"So definitely not Peanut" Harry said a little grin on his face. He ruffled the still nameless puppy's hair, she was starting to get restless just sitting there squished between Harry and Snape but she leaned up and licked Harry's chin which made him laugh.

"What about Annie?" he asked, scratching her under the chin.

Snape nodded slowly "I like it, I think it suits her."

The puppy began to wiggle, so Harry placed her down on the ground, he watched as the furry thing waddled over to her water dish and lapped away.

Harry grinned then he remembered about the amulet he had gotten for Snape. He reached his hand into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper.

"What's this?" Snape asked as Harry handed him the box.

"The other part of your Christmas gift I didn't get to give you yet." Harry said shyly.

"You didn't have to Harry" Snape said "the potions ingredients must have cost a fortune on their own."

"Oh shush" Harry said "just open it."

Snape pulled off the wrapping paper and found a small rectangular box also colored green inside it, he carefully opened the top and pulled out a round amulet on a silver chain, it had a green stone in the middle with the word 'protect' carved into the back of it.

Snape ran his thumb over the green stone.

"It has protective charms on it so you'll know if danger is around" Harry explained "If you don't like it you don't have to wear it. I mean in the muggle world a lot of men would be offended because it's like a necklace so they wouldn't want to wear it but I don't know what the customs are in the wizarding world." Harry knew he was rambling but for some reason he couldn't seem to stop himself, it made him nervous that Snape still hadn't said anything. "It's just when I saw it, it made me think of you because it's simple but yet it has a hidden brilliance about it..."

Harry was cut off when Snape pulled him down and kissed him hard "I love it" he said when he pulled back "and I'll cherish it always. Thank you."

Harry didn't reply, instead he snuggled into Snape's chest and they enjoyed their time alone.

…

Harry and Snape had spent all afternoon cuddling by the fire. They had had a light lunch and had sipped tea by the fire afterwards. Harry had played with Annie for hours until the pup fell asleep by the hearth.

However it was getting pretty late and Harry thought he should get to Grodric's Hollow before it got to dark.

"I should go" he said standing from the couch and grabbing his outer robe from a handle by the door.

"Already?" Snape asked disappointed "I doubt the Weasleys will be back yet."

"Probably not" Harry agreed "But I have something I need to do before it gets too late."

"Oh" Snape said "Well at least let me take you back to the Wealsey's house."

"No" Harry said quickly and when he saw Snape's face fall he realized it had been rather harsh. "I'm sorry Sev, it's just that I'm not going back to the Weasley's place."

Snape's face hardened "Where are you going then?" he asked forcefully.

"It doesn't matter" Harry said brushing Snape off, he thought Snape would think he was stupid to go and visit two people who weren't even alive. Plus he might think badly of Harry because he had always hated his father.

Snape looked angry but didn't say anything. After glaring at Harry he said "Fine" and turned to walk in the direction of his potions lab.

Harry felt bad, after such a wonderful day he didn't want Snape to be angry with him.

He quickly hurried over to the man and made Snape face him "Wait. I'll tell you it's just...you're going to think it's stupid."

Snape softened his gaze but let Harry talk "I'm going to go to Godric's Hollow to visit my parent's graves." He said quietly, not looking Severus in the eye.

"Why would I think that was stupid?" Severus asked Harry.

Harry looked at him in the eyes "I...I don't know" he said realizing that is earlier reasoning had been stupid. Of course Snape wouldn't think his going to his parent's gravesite was a bad thing.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Snape said caressing Harry's cheek.

Harry thought about saying no but for some reason when Snape offered he felt different then when Ron had offered. He felt like it would be nice to have Snape with him. "Would you?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't have offered otherwise." Snape said "Just give me a sec."

Snape made sure that Annie had water in her water bowl and made sure a house elf would come and check on her in about an hour, then he and Harry left from the castle and Apparated to Godric's Hollow.

…

Harry stood in front of his parent's graves, letting a tear roll down his cheek. He had placed a bundle of red roses on both of the graves and put a protective charm on both of them.

Snape who had been giving him his privacy came and stood behind Harry; he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him tightly against him.

Harry stood there in silence, gaining strength from Snape's presence.


End file.
